Because of You
by hundeer
Summary: (SLOW UPDATE) Hidup Luhan yang awalnya tenang menjadi kacau semenjak bertemu pemuda terpopuler di sekolahnya, Oh Sehun. Pemuda itu tidak ada hentinya mengganggu dirinya. Dan Luhan menjadi lelah sendiri menghadapi Sehun. /YAOI/HunHan, slight other pair/Summary gagal/ Tolong baca A/N di chapter terbaru
1. Prolog

**.**

" _Karena semenjak kau hadir, aku tak pernah tertarik pada siapapun selain dirimu."_

 **.**

 **Because of You**

 **.**

 **T**

 **(0/?)**

 **Cast : Lu Han, Oh SeHun** **and others**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran**

.

 **Req by hunbaek060**

 **.**

 **Hope hunbaek060 and readers will like it~**

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, Sehun."

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping ketika merasakan kehadiran Kai. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya ada apa kepada pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu. Bukannya menjawab, Kai hanya melemparkan sebuah senyuman lebar yang terkesan aneh di mata Sehun. Dengan acuh Sehun menggedikkan kedua bahunya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya dengan Kai yang masih mengikutinya.

Merasa sedikit risih karena terus diikuti oleh Kai, Sehun pun menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Kai juga ikut berhenti. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya datar.

Kini sebelah alis Kai yang terangkat. "Tidak. Dan berhenti bertingkah sok keren seperti itu. Kau membuat beberapa gadis menjerit tertahan." Kai melirik ke sekitar dan mendengus sebal karenanya. Terkadang dia merasa kesal sendiri mengetahui betapa populer teman sedari kecilnya ini.

Keduanya terus melangkah dengan diselingi percakapan dan perdebatan singkat. Namun ketika keduanya melewati ruang kedisplinan, Kai langsung pergi meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja. Tak perlu menjadi orang jenius untuk mengetahui alasan Kai meninggalkan Sehun, karena terlihat dengan jelas jika pemdua pandai menari itu tengah mendekati kekasihnya yang merupakan ketua kedisplinan sekolah mereka. Sehun kembali melangkahkan kakinya, mengabaikan tatapan para gadis maupun beberapa pemuda kepadanya.

"Sshh.." Bukan, itu bukan suara Sehun melainkan seseorang yang baru saja secara tak sengaja Sehun tabrak.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya hanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Mata sebening iris rusa itu mendelik kesal ke arahnya. Sehun tertegun untuk sesaat, seakan terhipnotis dengan iris coklatnya. "Setidaknya minta maaflah pada orang yang telah kau tabrak!"

Lembut. Itulah yang Sehun pikirkan ketika mendengar suara pemuda yang ditabraknya. Ia sedikit tidak menyangka ada seorang pemuda yang memiliki suara lembut seperti itu. Kedua matanya mengerjap ketika merasakan perutnya dipukul dengan cukup keras.

Tangannya secara refleks menyentuh perutnya yang terasa nyeri. Ia menatap jengkel ke arah pemuda bersurai coklat di depannya. Belum pernah ada orang yang berani menghajarnya seperti ini. Kai maupun orangtuanya sekalipun, tidak ada yang pernah melakukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kerdil?" Sehun berdesis. Pemikirannya tentang betapa manisnya pemuda itu melayang begitu saja. Sial, wajahnya saja yang manis tapi kelakuannya seperti preman.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kau yang menabrakku tapi kau _malah_ diam saja dan tidak membantuku mengambil barang-barangku sama sekali!" Sehun sedikit takjub ketika pemuda itu mengucapkan omelannya dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Sama seperti kekasih Kai, Baekhyun yang mampu mengomel panjang lebar dalam sekali tarikan nafas.

Sehun mendatarkan wajahnya, membalas tatapan berang pemuda bersurai coklat itu yang malah tampak tak menyeramkan sama sekali. Sebuah senyuman miring terbentuk di paras rupawannya. "Kau yang menabrakku dan bukan sebaliknya. Dasar kerdil."

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Menarik lalu menghembuskan nafas secara perlahan berulang kali. Kemudian kelopaknya terbuka hingga kedua iris miliknya dan Sehun kembali bertemu satu sama lain. Pemuda itu ikut tersenyum, tapi bukan senyuman miring seperti Sehun. Melainkan senyum yang bisa dikatakan manis untuk seorang pemuda. Astaga, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun?

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum menatap pemuda itu lagi. "Aku bukan kerdil. Namaku Luhan," Pemuda itu menekankan pengucapan pada namanya. Senyuman masih tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bertanya siapa namamu, percaya diri sekali kau."

Pemuda bernama Luhan itu terkekeh, menyebabkan tanda tanya besar menghinggapi Sehun. Apakah ada yang lucu? Perasaan Sehun tidak sedang melawak ataupun mengatakan hal apapun yang terkesan lucu. Lalu kenapa pemuda ini tertawa? Sehun menatap bingung Luhan yang masih sibuk terkekeh.

"Ah, maaf. Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka orang populer sepertimu bisa sangat menyebalkan." Ucap Luhan dengan sisa tawa. Setelahnya Luhan memungut seluruh barang-barangnya yang bertebaran di atas lantai karena tabrakan tadi. Dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam di posisinya.

Sehun memutar badannya untuk melihat punggung Luhan yang perlahan menjauh kemudian menghilang dari jangkauan pandangannya. Menarik. Hanya itulah yang mampu Sehun berikan untuk mendeskrepsikan sosok Luhan. Menurutnya Luhan tidak seperti orang-orang lain yang berusaha keras mendekatinya hanya untuk menjadi populer.

Pemuda itu bahkan bertingkah sangat biasa padanya. Buktinya pemuda bersurai coklat itu tanpa bersalah telah menghajar perutnya. Ia juga tidak mengagungkan dirinya yang bisa dikatakan sempurna ini seperti yang lainnya. Sehun adalah sosok pemuda yang jenius, tampan dan juga kaya. Karena itulah ia bisa menjadi sangat terkenal di sekolahnya. Dan ia dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan teman, walau tidak semua yang mendekatinya adalah orang yang benar-benar tulus ingin berteman dengannya.

Sepertinya tahun keduanya di sekolah menengah atas ini akan sedikit lebih menyenangkan karena kehadiran Luhan. Pemuda itu benar-benar berbeda. Senyuman kembali muncul di wajahnya, bukan senyuman miring seperti tadi melainkan seperti senyuman yang tengah tertarik pada sesuatu. Ya, Sehun tertarik pada pemuda bernama Luhan itu.

 **.**

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **Halooooo~ New ff. Ini ff req dari salah satu temen saya, tp sya harap para readers sekalian suka yaaa. Ide ff nya emang mainstream bgt tp sya bkal bkin ceritanya beda dari yang lain. Makasih buat yang udah sempetin baca. Kalau blh tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review jg yaa xD /plak. Saran dan kritik saya diterima~**

 **Okayy then, RnR?**

 **16/02/21 –hundeer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**.**

"Sehun, kenalkan aku dengan Luhan." Sehun memijat pelipisnya perlahan. Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut karena terus mendengarkan celotehan tak penting Kai. Ia menatap tajam Kai yang masih sibuk merengek padanya agar mengenalkannya dengan Luhan. "Dari apa yang kudengar, Luhan itu pemuda yang sangat cantik. Ayolah kenalkan aku dengannya,"

"Tidak." Ucapnya singkat, padat dan jelas. Tipikal Oh Sehun sekali. Kai memasang wajah semenyedihkan mungkin, tapi bukannya dikasihani oleh Sehun, ia _malah_ mendapat hajaran cukup keras di belakang kepalanya.

Kai mendelikkan matanya menatap Sehun yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Bibirnya yang hendak mengumpati Sehun kembali tertutup rapat ketika melihat kedua tangan Sehun sedang sibuk bergerak di atas layar ponsel. Jadi hal yang tidak mungkin jika Sehun menghajar kepalanya. Uh oh, jangan katakan bahwa..

"Jonginie~"

Kai menelan ludahnya susah payah. Dengan kaku ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Cengiran bodoh muncul di wajahnya ketika menatap seorang pemuda manis tengah berkacak pinggang di samping mejanya dengan senyuman manis namun mengerikan. " _Baby_ , apa yang—"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia merasakan telinganya di tarik dengan cukup keras oleh Baekhyun. Ia secara refleks memekik sakit. Ia berani bersumpah, jeweran Baekhyun sangatlah menyakitkan. Kai menggeram jengkel dalam hati saat mendengar suara tawa mengejek dari arah sampingnya. Yang sudah pasti adalah suara tawa Sehun. Sialan, kenapa ia mempunyai sahabat yang sangat tidak perhatian seperti Sehun.

"Dasar genit. Apa kau berniat mencari selingkuhan, _eoh_?"

Bola mata Kai membesar. Melotot mendengar tuduhan tak beralasan dari Baekhyun. "Tidak! Aku hanya menyayangimu, Baekkie." Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun memilih menarik Kai menjauh. Berniat menghajar kekasihnya yang tidak pernah bisa menghilangkan sedikitpun sifat genitnya. Padahal jelas-jelas pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu sudah memiliki kekasih.

Sehun menatap kepergian Kai dan Baekhyun dengam tatapan datar. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana,sudah tidak berminat memainkan game lagi. Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya seraya memandangi lapangan sekolah melalui jendela.

Matanya sedikit memicing ketika menangkap siluet seseorang yang mulai menarik perhatiannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan senyuman pun merekah di wajah Sehun karena benar saja, sosok itu adalah Luhan yang sedang asik bermain bola bersama teman-temannya. Sehun menumpukan wajahnya pada tangannya, menatap setiap pergerakan Luhan dengan serius. Tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan berhasil mencetak angka, memicing ketika ada siswa lain yang tak sengaja menyenggol Luhan hingga terjatuh, mendelik ketika Luhan berpelukkan dengan siswa lain.

Sehun mengerjapkan kedua matanya sebelum kembali duduk tegak. Ia termangu dalam duduknya, memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan keluar kelas, berniat bersantai di atap sekolah. Sebuah seringaian muncul di wajahnya saat sebuah ide melintas dalam pikirannya. Langkahnya yang semula ingin menuju atap sekolah berubah haluan menjadi ke suatu tempat.

 **.**

" _Karena semenjak kau hadir, aku tak pernah tertarik pada siapapun selain dirimu."_

 **.**

 **Because of You**

 **.**

 **T**

 **(1/?)**

 **Cast : Lu Han, Oh SeHun and others**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran**

.

 **Req by hunbaek060**

 **.**

 **Hope hunbaek060 and readers will like it~**

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" Luhan berteriak jengkel. Menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan tajam.

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat. "Siapa yang mengikutimu? Jangan asal bicara," Sehun berujar datar lalu ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Luhan dengan jarak cukup dekat.

"Tentu saja kau. Memang siapa lagi?"

Sebuah tawa mengejek lolos dari bibir tipis Sehun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu meneliti tubuh Luhan dari atas ke bawah berulang kali. Membuat Luhan berdiri dengan tidak nyaman pada posisinya. Luhan paling benci ketika orang menatapnya meneliti. Dia benci diperhatikan karena dia lebih senang menjadi sosok penyendiri dan tidak terlalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Berhenti menatapku, bodoh."

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya. Lalu balas menatap tajam pada Luhan. "Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh? Dasar kerdil."

Luhan menggeram jengkel. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Ketika Sehun mengira Luhan siap meledak dan menghajarnya, ia _malah_ mendapati Luhan yang menghembuskan nafasnya berulang kali dengan kedua mata terpejam. Ketika kedua iris Luhan terlihat, Sehun merasa dirinya kembali terhipnotis untuk kedua kalinya.

Jujur saja. Sepasang iris coklat milik pemuda di depannya sangat indah dan jernih. Belum pernah Sehun menemukan mata seindah itu. Secara tak sadar, tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus mata Luhan. Di sisi lain, tubuh Luhan berjengit kaget karena perbuatan Sehun. Luhan menepis kasar tangan Sehun lalu membuka sebelah matanya yang sempat tertutup. Ia menghujamkan tatapan garang ke arah Sehun.

Matanya beralih memandang sekitar ketika merasakan tatapan tajam dan penuh tanya dari beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang lewat. Luhan mendecak dalam hati. Dia benci hal ini. Jadi pada akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh agar tatapan para siswa-siswi tidak tertuju padanya lagi. Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk menghajar perut Sehun sekali, sekedar meluapkan kekesalannya pada pemuda pucat itu.

Sehun meringis dengan tangan memegangi perutnya. Astaga, kenapa Luhan senang sekali menghajar perutnya? Selang beberapa detik, Sehun tersenyum kecil seraya melihat tubuh Luhan yang perlahan berjalan menjauh. Tapi sebelum sosok Luhan benar-benar menghilang, tanpa beban ia berteriak cukup kencang, "Hei, Luhan! Kau benar-benar menarik."

* * *

.

* * *

Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Setelahnya ia berulang kali membenturkan kepalanya di sana. Tidak perduli jika ia akan terluka. Luhan bahkan berharap ia bisa mengalami hilang ingatan. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohan Sehun yang dengan mudahnya berteriak seperti itu. Lihatlah sekarang, karena perbuatan pemuda berkulit pucat itu, hampir seluruh siswa dan siswi di sekolah ini memperhatikan kemanapun ia pergi. Seakan dirinya adalah orang yang hendak mencuri.

Sudah Luhan katakan tadi, ia paling benci diperhatikan. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan itu karena sedari kecil ia tidak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian. Jadi perubahan tiba-tiba seperti ini membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman.

Luhan mengerang dalam hati. Memejamkan matanya dengan erat ketika dia dapat merasakan tatapan para siswa yang tak kunjung lepas darinya. "Luhan,"

Tubuh Luhan menegak kala telinganya mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Dengan tatapan malas ia menatap seorang pemuda tinggi yang tengah tersenyum lebar menatapnya. Luhan mendengus melihat sahabat satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Terkadang Luhan tak mengerti dengan jalan pikir sahabatnya, Park Chanyeol. Apa ia tidak lelah terus tersenyum selebar itu?

"Apa?" tanyanya malas. "Jika kau memanggilku hanya untuk memperhatikan senyuman bodohmu itu, sebaiknya kau pergi."

Chanyeol yang mendengar Luhan tengah menggerutu hanya mampu terkekeh kecil. Sahabatnya ini sangat tidak ada manis-manisnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang bisa terbilang cantik dan juga manis. Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di samping Luhan. Memperhatikan wajah pemuda bersurai coklat itu yang tengah tertekuk sebal.

Ia jelas mengetahui penyebab Luhan menjadi uring-uringan seperti ini. Karena, yah, di sekolahnya, berita sangat cepat menyebar. Bahkan tanpa perlu repot mencari tahu, pada akhirnya berita apapun akan sampai pada telinganya. Tangan Chanyeol terulur, mengelus lembut kepala Luhan. Biasanya dengan cara ini Luhan akan sedikit menjadi tenang.

Dan benar saja, perlahan wajah manis Luhan berubah menjadi tenang tanpa adanya kerutan yang sempat hadir di wajahnya. Kedua mata Luhan terpejam, ia sangat menyukai ketika Chanyeol mulai mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Hanya dengan elusan itu, seakan beban Luhan terangkat sedikit dan memberikannya rasa nyaman. Dalam hati, Luhan selalu berterima kasih karena memiliki sahabat seperti Chanyeol yang sangat mengerti dan menyayanginya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Luhan mengangguk, tak berniat bersuara sama sekali. Chanyeol sendiri tak mempermasalahkannya dan masih sibuk mengelusi Luhan.

"Kau yang terbaik, Yeollie~" Chanyeol berjengit kala merasakan tubuhnya ditubruk dengan cukup keras oleh Luhan. Beruntung ia mampu mengendalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya, jika tidak, bisa dipastikan mereka berdua telah jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai kelas.

Kini keduanya berpelukan dengan Luhan yang memeluk Chanyeol dari samping. Terlihat tidak biasa memang, tapi bagi seluruh teman sekelas keduanya, sudah menjadi hal biasa jika Luhan dan Chanyeol sedekat itu meski status mereka hanyalah bersahabat.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol masih terus mengelusi kepala Luhan. Sedangkan matanya melempari tatapan tidak suka ke arah beberapa siswa dan siswi yang menatapi Luhan gemas. Sejujurnya, tanpa Luhan sadari, Luhan selalu berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang. Terkadang ia lebih senang jika Luhan tidak pernah menujukkan sisi manjanya di depan umum.

Tubuh Luhan tersentak kala merasakan seseorang menarik paksa dirinya menjauh dari Chanyeol. Kedua matanya mengerjap bingung sebelum ia menoleh ke belakang. Wajahnya pun berubah masam saat menemukan Sehunlah yang menariknya. Dengan kasar Luhan melepaskan pegangan Sehun pada tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" desisnya.

Namun seakan desisan Luhan tak berpengaruh sama sekali padanya, Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya,"

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat, wajahnya menyiratkan ketidak sukaan pada Sehun.

"Kau siapa? Bahkan kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain." Luhan berujar jengkel. Apa-apaan pemuda pucat ini? Jelas-jelas Luhan lebih tua daripada Sehun, tapi dengan kurang ajarnya pemuda ini memerintahnya. Meski dirinya tak begitu yakin jika Sehun lebih muda darinya.

"Luhan, pemuda kelahiran China. Lahir tanggal dua puluh April, bergolongan darah O. Merupakan anak tunggal dari pasangan Lu. Ahli dalam beryanyi dan menari. Hobi bermain rub—" Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya, mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh Luhan.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan terkejut dan tak percaya. Begitu juga dengan teman sekelas Luhan yang tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan Sehun. Namun keterkejutan antara Luhan dan teman sekelasnya berbeda. Jika Luhan terkejut karena Sehun yang entah tahu darimana tentang dirinya, maka teman sekelasnya terkejut karena seorang Oh Sehun mampu berbicara sepanjang itu. Suatu hal yang jarang terjadi. Karena sebenarnya Sehun adalah tipe orang yang hanya berbicara seperlunya. Itulah yang seluruh siswa dan siswi sekolah tahu.

"Ya!" Luhan tanpa ampun menghajar kepala Sehun. Ia memegangi telapak tangannya yang sedikit basah. Matanya menghujam tepat ke arah Sehun yang balas menatapnya datar. "Kenapa kau menjilat tanganku?!"

Sehun memasang wajah malas. "Salahmu sendiri," Sehun melirik ke arah Chanyeol sekilas. "Tapi tak kusangka, tanganmu rasanya lumayan manis."

Oke, Luhan merinding. Entah kenapa, dalam benak Luhan, Sehun terlihat seperti—psikopat? Tidak, tidak. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, merapalkan dalam hati bahwa ia tidak boleh sembarangan menuduh seseorang adalah psikopat. Tidak sopan. Tapi, sikap Sehun seperti seorang psikopat jadi bukan hal yang salah jika ia berpendapat begitu 'kan?

Luhan mengerang jengkel karena pemikirannya sendiri. "Lu, kau baik?"

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah memasang wajah cemberut yang lucu. Menatap memelas ke arah Chanyeol. "Yeollie," rengeknya lalu menjatuhkan diri ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang selalu membuatnya nyaman dan tenang. Sialan, semua karena Sehun. Jika bukan karena dia, Luhan tidak perlu repot-repot berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sehun yang masih berdiri pada posisinya menatap tidak suka ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah mengelus kepala Luhan dengan lembut. Rahangnya mengeras tidak suka. Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi perasaan tidak suka menyeruak begitu saja ketika melihat Luhan berada terlalu dekat dengan pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu.

Sehun berdeham sekali. "Hei, ada orang di sini," ucapnya dengan nada penuh penekanan. Tapi dengan santainya Luhan dan Chanyeol mengabaikannya begitu saja. Demi apapun itu, ini pertama kalinya Sehun di abaikan oleh seseorang, tidak, oleh dua orang lebih tepatnya. Sehun menggeram jengkel dalam hati. Rasanya ia ingin meremukkan wajah menyebalkan Chanyeol dan mengecupi wajah manis Luhan. Oh, apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan?

"Pergi sana!" Sehun memusatkan fokusnya pada Luhan yang baru saja mengusirnya tanpa perasaan.

Dia menghela nafas sekali sebelum melemparkan sebuah senyuman ke arah Luhan yang tampak merinding melihatnya. "Maaf saja, mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi siswa kelas ini."

Sehun tertawa gemas dalam hati saat melihat bola mata bulat Luhan dipaksa untuk membesar. "Apa kau bilang? Kau, bukankah kau siswa kelas satu? Tidak mungkin!"

"Hah? Aku setingkat denganmu asal kau tahu, kerdil."

Luhan menggeram. "Tidak mungkin! Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat wajah jelekmu. Jadi hal yang tidak mungkin kau setingkat denganku."

Sabar Sehun, sabar. Jika tidak, ia bisa hilang kendali lalu menelan bulat-bulat Luhan saat ini juga. Yah, itu hanyalah sebuah perumpamaan. "Dasar kerdil!" gumamnya pelan tapi masih mampu ditangkap oleh telinga Luhan.

"AP—"

"Lu, tenanglah." Ucapan Luhan terhenti begitu saja ketika Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut dengan bisikan-bisikan menenangkan. Mau tak mau Luhan menuruti ucapan Chanyeol walau dalam hati masih setengah mati _gondok_ dengan Sehun.

"Baiklah, semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk kalian." Teriakan nyaring seorang guru wanita pun menutupi perdebatan Luhan dan Sehun pagi itu.

* * *

#

* * *

Wajah manis milik pemuda bersurai kelam itu tertekuk sebal terhitung sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Pemuda lainnya yang berada di sana hanya mampu berkeringat dingin. Menatap takut-takut ke arah sang kekasih yang tak kunjung buka suara juga. Ia duduk dengan tidak nyaman di atas kursinya. Bibirnya sesekali terbuka hendak berbicara namun tatapan kelewat tajam dari kekasih mungilnya membuatnya kembali terdiam.

Ia berdeham sekali, berusaha mengontrol dirinya. Ia merupakan dominan di sini, jadi sudah seharusnya ia tidak segugup ini. "Baekkie," Kai sedikit berjengit ketika tatapan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bersahabat. "Aku bisa menjelaskan tentang tadi pagi," Baekhyun tetap diam, tidak berniat untuk menjawab. "Aku hanya ingin—"

Belum sempat ia berucap, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menerjang tubuhnya. Hal itu sukses membuat tubuh keduanya jatuh ke atas dinginnya lantai atap sekolah dengan tubuh Kai sebagai bantalan untuk Baekhyun. Secara refleks, Kai melingkarkan tangannya di sekitaran pinggang Baekhyun, menjaga tubuh kekasihnya agar tidak jatuh ke samping.

"Aku tahu, kau hanya penasaran dengan sosok Luhan, bukan?"

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya. Melupakan fakta bahwa Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat hal tersebut. "Ya," ucapnya kemudian.

Pelukan Baekhyun pada leher Kai mengerat. Entah kenapa perasaan gelisah yang sempat menghinggapinya menguap begitu saja sedetik setelah Kai membenarkan pertanyaannya. Ia hanya terlalu takut kehilangan sosok kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku," bisiknya pelan tepat di samping telinga pemuda berkulit tan di bawahnya.

"Tidak akan pernah." Kai mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kepala Baekhyun. Sebuah senyuman terbit di wajahnya saat menyadari Baekhyun sedang berada dalam _mode_ kekasih manja. Karena itu berarti, Baekhyun tidak akan mau menjauh darinya dan itu merupakan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi jika Baekhyun sedang dalam keadaan normal.

Baekhyun mengendus leher Kai sekali sebelum menyamankan posisi kepalanya di sana. Mengabaikan bahwa sebentar lagi akan memasuki jam pelajaran kelima. Dia hanya ingin bersama Kai untuk sekarang. "Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

* * *

#

* * *

"Lu, berhentilah mengomel. Kau seperti gadis sedang datang bulan," Luhan mendelikkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol. Merasa tidak senang dengan apa yang baru saja Chanyeol ucapkan padanya. "Apa?"

Luhan tidak menjawab dan memilih mempercepat langkahnya. Entah karena apa, setelah mengenal Sehun, Luhan menjadi orang yang tak mampu mengontrol emosinya dengan baik. Padahal biasanya Luhan bisa dibilang cukup ahli dalam mengendalikan diri. Tapi hanya karena sosok seorang Oh Sehun, semuanya hancur begitu saja. Dalam hati ia meratapi kesialannya yang harus mengenal sosok Sehun.

"Kudengar Sehun adalah pangeran es di sekolah kita. Kau seharusnya senang dapat mengenal orang sepertinya." Chanyeol memberitahu Luhan tanpa diminta. Matanya menatap langit-langit lorong sekolah, seakan berusaha mengingat-ingat tentang sesuatu.

Cih. Apanya yang pangeran es? Jelas-jelas Sehun sangat menyebalkan dan tidak ada dinginnya. Bahkan pemuda pucat itu bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang terus mengganggunya tanpa henti. Dirinya masih jauh lebih tampan dan keren daripada Sehun. Luhan yang merasa semakin jengkel, terus mempercepat langkahnya.

Berusaha meninggalkan sahabat kurang ajarnya yang malah membuat _mood_ nya semakin buruk. "Hei, Luhan, tunggu aku," Chanyeol yang baru menyadari Luhan sudah meninggalkannya cukup jauh pun berteriak memanggil Luhan.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya lalu memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. "Jangan mendekatiku, Park idiot!" Luhan berlari menjauh setelah berucap demikian. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang bergeming di posisinya.

Nafasnya sedikit memburu ketika menghentikan larinya. Bola matanya menatap ke sekitar dan mendapati bahwa dirinya tengah berada di depan ruang kesehatan. Ia menetralkan nafasnya sebentar lalu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Sebaiknya ia membolos untuk sisa hari ini, karena ia sedang malas untuk belajar apalagi bertemu dengan Oh sialan Sehun. Pura-pura sakit sepertinya tidak buruk.

Tangannya terjulur lalu menggeser pintu di hadapannya. Luhan sedikit tersentak dan melompat mundur dua kali. Jantungnya berdetak cepat karena terkejut. Ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang berdiri di depan pintu seperti itu. Sudut bibir Luhan berkedut ketika mendapati sosok Sehun di sana. Jangan lupakan tatapa datar dari pemuda pucat itu.

"Sialan," gumam Luhan pelan tapi masih mampu ditangkap telinga Sehun.

"Berhenti mengumpat, kerdil." Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya. Tidak berniat menanggapi ucapan Sehun sama sekali. Luhan maju, lalu mendorong tubuh Sehun agar bergeser. Sehun sedikit bergeser dari posisinya. Ia tidak menyangka tubuh kecil seperti Luhan memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk mendorongnya

Dengan celah kecil itu, Luhan memasuki ruang kesehatan. Terkadang Luhan bersyukur memiliki tubuh yang kecil sehingga ia dapat menyelinap seperti ini. Luhan dengan santai melangkah menuju salah satu tempat tidur yang tersedia. Ketika matanya tak menangkap sosok guru pengurus, Luhan pun memilih langsung merebahkan dirinya. Matanya langsung terpejam sedetik setelah tubuh bagian belakangnya menyentuh tempat tidur.

Hening melanda ruang kesehatan. Luhan yang merasa Sehun sudah tidak berada di sana dikarenakan suasana ruangan yang hening pun hampir jatuh terlelap.

"Astaga." Luhan memekik kaget kala tubuhnya hampir terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur. Matanya langsung terbuka. Menatap berang ke arah sisi lain tempat tidur di mana Sehun tengah terbaring. Dengan tidak sopannya, Sehun langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitaran pinggang Luhan.

Luhan menggeram. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, pemuda itu malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher pemuda yang lebih kecil. Luhan merinding saat merasakan nafas hangat Sehun menerpa lehernya. "Biarkan seperti ini,"

Belah bibir Luhan yang terbuka hendak mengomel kembali tertutup. Dahinya mengernyit ketika mendapati nada lelah dalam suara Sehun. Apa yang terjadi pada pemuda di sampingnya? Luhan tanpa sadar mengelus tangan yang ada di perutnya.

Satu kelemahan Luhan. Dia tidak pernah mampu melihat orang lain bersedih. Sekalipun orang itu adalah orang yang paling tidak disukainya. Luhan terus mengelus lembut pelan tangan tersebut. Hingga ketika Luhan merasakan Sehun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam tepat di lehernya, ia menggeliat minta dilepaskan.

Luhan berdiri dengan mata menatap tajam Sehun yang masih berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi menyamping. Yang ditatapi hanya menatap datar Luhan. Perlahan Sehun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya kemudian memposisikan dirinya duduk dengan nyaman. Sebuah senyum miring tercetak di wajah tampan Sehun. "Citrus, eh?"

Mata Luhan memicing mendengar penuturan Sehun. "Sudah kuduga. Aku menyukai baumu."

Oke. Luhan kembali merinding mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Dasar maniak mesum,"

"Hei!" Sehun berteriak tidak senang mendengar hinaan Luhan. Mana mungkin pria tampan sepertinya seorang maniak apalagi mesum. "Aku hanya mengatakan apa isi pikiranku,"

"Aku tidak perduli." Luhan bersedekap dada. Matanya menatap Sehun lalu menatap ke arah pintu di sampingnya. Mengisyaratkan Sehun agar segera pergi dari sana. Sehun yang menangkap maksud tatapan Luhan _malah_ merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Mengabaikan Luhan yang mendelik ke arahnya.

Kedua iris bening Luhan terpejam. Pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya. Dia tidak boleh terbawa emosi atau pemuda pucat sialan itu akan besar kepala karena berhasil mengerjai Luhan. Ketika merasa dirinya telah cukup tenang, Luhan membuka kembali matanya.

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat. Tatapan Luhan berbeda. Sosok manis pemuda itu terlihat lebih tenang dan menguarkan aura yang terkesan—dewasa? Entahlah, yang pasti tidak ada lagi Luhan yang mampu membuatnya senang karena berhasil menggoda pemuda bersurai coklat madu itu.

Luhan melangkah menuju tempat tidur lain. Kemudian ikut merebahkan diri di sana. Masa bodo jika ada Sehun di ruangan ini. Yang terpenting ia ingin istirahat dan melupakan segala hal yang mampu membuatnya kesal hari ini. Ia yakin ketika terbangun nanti _mood_ nya yang buruk akan kembali seperti semula.

Perlahan nafas Luhan mulai teratur. Irisnya terpejam dengan damai. Melupakan sosok Sehun yang diam terpaku menatapi wajah Luhan dari samping. Dan Luhan benar-benar jatuh terlelap. Lima belas menit berlalu dan Sehun masih bertahan pada posisinya. Akhirnya ia memilih bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya bukan untuk pergi dari sana, melainkan untuk menghampiri tempat di mana Luhan tengah terlelap.

Matanya tidak kunjung berhenti menatapi wajah polos Luhan saat tertidur. Senyuman tulus terukir di wajahnya. Pemuda beriris rusa ini benar-benar berbeda. Dia sangat ekspresif di depan Sehun, tidak terkesan menjaga _image_ seperti yang lainnya. Bahkan Sehun sudah merasakan tiga kali pukulan dari sosok di hadapannya.

"Aku benar-benar tertarik padamu, Luhan." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya bs update :'v . Sya tau ini telat banget, tapi mau gmn lg? Terlalu bnyk yg ganggu mood buat ngetik. Tapi sya janji chap 2 bakal di update kurang dari seminggu. Masih adakah yang baca ff gaje ini? Klo ada saran dan pendapat tentang chap ini blh kalii~~ Trs trs, ada yg baca ff saya yg 'He is Mine'? Ff itu bakal dilanjut lusa atau tiga hari lg yaa~**

 **Okay lahh, buat yg login udh di bls reviewnya lewat PM dan ini balasan buat yg blm review,**

 **_ BIJIN : Its okayy~ Makasihh lohhh. Hehe. Dilanjut yaa. Thanks baut review dan semangatnyaa~**

 **_ cantikmukaberbi : kkk. Dilanjut yaaa. Thanks for review~**

 **_ tania3424 : dilanjut yaaa. Thanks for review~**

 **_ SatiraNiswan c: Udh di next yaa. Makasihh. hehe. Thanks buat reviewnyaa~**

 **_ jk : Udh di next yaa. Thanks for review~**

 **_ RusAngin : Udh langsung blm tuh? :v /lirik atas/ . Thanks for review~**

 **Makasih buat yg udh nyempetin baca, review, fav dan follow :3**

 **16/03/27 –hundeer.**


	3. Chapter 2

**.**

Sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam memasuki gerbang sekolah sebelum diparkirkan di salah satu sudut tempat parkir. Sosok tinggi Sehun keluar dari dalam mobil dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Matanya berpendar menatap sekitar. Menatap dengan tidak berminat ke arah para siswi yang menatapnya penuh pemujaan. Terkadang Sehun bingung, apa para siswi tidak memiliki kerjaan lain selain menatapinya seperti itu? Sehun tahu bahwa dirinya tampan, tapi tidak bisakah mereka berhenti menatapi Sehun?

Sepasang kaki berbalut celana seragam berwarna hitam milik Sehun melangkah memasuki gedung sekolah. Ia membuka lokernya dan berpuluh surat serta coklat keluar dari sana memenuhi lantai di sekitar kakinya. Sehun menghembuskan nafas dengan mata terpejam. Lelah harus mengurusi hal seperti ini setiap harinya. Sehun berjongkok lalu memungut coklat dan surat tersebut. Berniat untuk membuang ke dalam tempat sampah.

Belum sempat surat dan coklat itu meluncur bebas dari tangannya, sebuah pekikan nyaring milik seseorang menghentikan kegiatannya. Bukan, itu bukan suara seorang gadis. Itu adalah suara seorang pemuda bersurai coklat madu yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya sejak kemarin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan berkacak pinggang di depan Sehun.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti sebagai respon. Sepasang iris rusa Luhan berputar dalam rongganya. Merasa Sehun sangatlah bodoh. Padahal Sehun jelas-jelas lebih pintar darinya.

"Setidaknya hargai mereka yang memberikanmu coklat dan surat itu."

Sehun mengangguk sekali menanggapi ucapan Luhan. Niatnya untuk membuang semua barang dalam dekapannya hilang. Entah kenapa, ucapan Luhan seakan perintah untuknya. Ia memasukkan semua surat dan coklat ke dalam tasnya yang mana membuat tasnya terlihat sedikit menggembung. Ketika ia mendongak kembali, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Luhan yang terus menatapi tas Sehun. "Ada apa?"

Luhan berjengit. Kedua bola matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, tampak sangat menggemaskan. _Mood_ nya yang sempat memburuk kembali menjadi baik karena melihat tingkah Luhan. "Tidak. Tidak ada." Luhan berjalan mendahului Sehun dengan bibir yang sibuk mendumel tidak jelas.

Baru beberapa langkah yang Luhan ambil, tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik oleh Sehun. Jelas saja Luhan yang terkejut dan belum siap menjadi sedikit limbung. Namun dengan sigap Sehun menangkap tubuh mungil Luhan. Membawa pemuda bersurai coklat itu ke dalam dekapannya. Luhan yang masih terkejut hanya mampu terdiam.

Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Luhan dengan tidak berperasaan menghajar Sehun. Pelukan pada tubuhnya terlepas. Mata Luhan berkilat penuh kekesalan. "Kau..baru saja aku berniat bersikap baik padamu, tapi kau sudah menghancurkan niat baikku itu," Luhan mendesis. "Dasar idiot!" Lanjutnya seraya berlari menjauh dari sana.

Sedangkan Sehun bergeming pada posisinya. Masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tadi tubuhnya secara tak sadar bergerak sendiri untuk mendekap tubuh Luhan. Dan yah, tubuh Luhan terasa sangat pas untuk dipeluk. Tunggu. Apa yang ia pikirkan?

Sehun mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum menyadari sesuatu. Coklat. Dia melupakan jika Luhan sangat menyukai coklat. Sehun mengambil buku pelajaran untuk jam pertama dan keduanya lalu berjalan cepat menuju kelas. Tapi sayang, langkahnya harus terhenti untuk sejenak karena secara tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang yang mana menyebabkan hampir seluruh isi tasnya berhamburan ke atas lantai.

Sehun mendesis jengkel. Menatapi tajam seseorang di depannya yang tengah tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh. "Kim Jongin," ucapnya seraya menekankan suaranya.

Yang dipanggil hanya mampu menatapnya dengan wajah tak mengerti. Membuat Sehun harus mampu menahan kekesalannya karena tingkah bodoh sang sahabat. Ia dengan enggan memunguti barang-barangnya. Sehun sedikit menggeram ketika sadar bahwa sahabat hitamnya tidak membantunya sama sekali.

Ia bangkit berdiri lalu menghujamkan tatapan tajam ke arah Kai. "Apa?" Tatapan tajamnya hanya di balas pertanyaan kelewat polos sang sahabat.

Sabar, Sehun. "Bantu aku membereskan ini semua." Sehun menatap seluruh barang yang ada di lantai lalu kembali menatap ke arah Kai. Decakan malas Kai lontarkan sebelum menuruti perintah Sehun.

Selang beberapa saat seluruh barang Sehun telah kembali ke dalam tasnya. Walau ia harus sedikit berdebat dengan Kai yang terus meminta coklat yang didapatnya. "Dua atau kupenggal kepalamu,"

Kai mencebikkan bibirnya sebal. "Dasar pelit." Kai langsung berlari menjauh, menghindari Sehun yang seakan siap menghajarnya.

Sehun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan sedikit kesal. Sial, karena sahabat kurang ajarnya, ia menjadi buang-buang waktu tidak penting seperti tadi. Iris tajamnya menatap sekitar dengan datar. Namun ketika ia mendapati sosok Luhan yang tampak asik dengan dunianya sendiri, senyuman tak ayal muncul di wajahnya.

Ia segera melangkah memasuki kelas lalu menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di samping Luhan. Sehun mengernyit saat dirinya disambut oleh wajah masam Luhan. "Pergi kau," ujar Luhan ketus.

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat. "Tidak."

Wajah Luhan bertambah masam mendengar balasan Sehun. Bibirnya terbuka hendak menyumpah serapahi Sehun. Tapi hal itu terhenti kala bibirnya disumpal sesuatu oleh Sehun. Ia mendelik tidak terima. Namun ketika lidahnya dapat mengecapi rasa manis dan sedikit pahit, irisnya langsung berbinar senang. Ia menggigit sedikit batang coklat di dalam mulutnya lalu memegang sisanya. Coklat di pagi hari adalah hal terbaik untuknya.

Sehun yang berada di samping Luhan hanya menatap Luhan dalam diam. Menatapi wajah manis Luhan yang terlihat semakin manis ketika sedang memakan coklat. Belum lagi Luhan terlihat seperti anak kecil. Menggemaskan.

Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk membersihkan noda coklat di sudut bibir Luhan. Yang mana hal tersebut sukses membuat Luhan terdiam kaku. Luhan memandang Sehun dengan bola mata yang membulat lucu. Astaga, rasanya Sehun ingin melumat Luhan.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Atau aku akan menciummu." Wajah Luhan berubah datar sesaat setelah Sehun selesai berucap. Setelahnya Sehun hanya mampu meringis sakit karena lagi-lagi ia mendapati pukulan cukup keras dari Luhan.

Uh, semoga tubuh mulusnya tidak berubah menjadi biru.

"Dasar idiot." Gerutu Luhan pelan.

 **.**

" _Karena semenjak kau hadir, aku tak pernah tertarik pada siapapun selain dirimu."_

 **.**

 **Because of You**

 **.**

 **T**

 **(2/?)**

 **Cast : Lu Han, Oh SeHun and others**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran**

.

 **Req by hunbaek060**

 **.**

 **Hope hunbaek060 and readers will like it~**

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mengerang dalam duduknya. Iris coklat beningnya menghujam ke arah pemuda di hadapannya dengan jengkel. Kedua tangan Luhan terlipat di depan dada dengan tubuhnya yang menyender pada sandaran kursi. Sesekali Luhan menghela nafas untuk meredakan pening serta kekesalan yang melandanya.

"Oh Sehun. Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?"

Dan Luhan kembali mengerang untuk kesekian kalinya ketika melihat kepala bersurai kelam milik Sehun menggeleng sebagai tanggapan atas pertanyaannya. Rasanya Luhan ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke dasar laut agar dirinya tidak terus diganggu ataupun diikuti oleh sosok menyebalkan, namun sialnya tampan, seperti Sehun. Luhan merengut tanpa sadar.

Sebuah senyum tak mampu Sehun tahan lagi saat melihat betapa menggemaskan dan lucunya Luhan. Sudah berapa kali Sehun menyebut Luhan menggemaskan dalam dua hari ini? Entahlah. Yang pasti Sehun tak akan pernah lelah menyematkan kata menggemaskan untuk Luhan.

Tangan Sehun terjulur lalu menarik sedikit pipi berisi Luhan yang dihadiahi pukulan keras dari sang empu pipi. "Jangan menyentuhku," Luhan berteriak dengan berang. Sehun dapat menangkap kilatan sebal dari iris Luhan. Namun hal itu _malah_ membuatnya semakin ingin mengganggu Luhan.

"Berhenti bertingkah menggemaskan," ucap Sehun dengan senyuman miring tercetak di wajahnya.

Dahi Luhan berkedut tanda jengkel. "Astaga." Luhan membenturkan kepalanya pada meja kantin. Tidak tahu harus membalas apalagi. Fisik dan mentalnya terlalu lelah hanya untuk sekedar menanggapi ucapan Sehun. Karena ia yakin, jika ia terus membalas maka perdebatan mereka tak akan ada habisnya. "Yeollie~" Luhan langsung menghamburkan diri ke arah Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali dari membeli makan siang mereka.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya seraya berusaha keras menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh terjungkal karena perbuatan Luhan. Ia sedikit bernafas lega karena nampan di tangannya baik-baik saja. "Kau hampir membuat makan siang kita terjatuh." Ucapnya lalu mencubit pipi Luhan gemas. Tidak menyadari tatapan tidak suka Sehun.

Luhan sendiri hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa khas anak kecilnya. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Luhan mulai bertingkah manja serta kekanakan lagi padanya. Chanyeol yang berniat mendudukki kursinya terhenti untuk sejenak saat mendapati sosok Sehun yang duduk di sana. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat dudukku?"

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat. "Tempat duduk ini bukan milikmu." Ucapnya datar.

"Ya!" Bukan, itu bukan teriakan Chanyeol melainkan teriakan Luhan yang sudah tidak tahan dengan tingkah menyebalkan Sehun. "Pergi kau. Aku ingin makan siang."

"Kau bisa duduk di hadapanku bukan?"

Oke, sabar Luhan. Dia tidak boleh terpancing emosi. Luhan menarik lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan secara berulang kali. Kemudian tanpa berucap sepatah katapun ia pergi darisana seraya tangannya yang menarik Chanyeol. Sehun yang melihat hal tersebut tidak diam begitu saja. Ia kembali mengekori Luhan hingga kini ia, Luhan dan Chanyeol terduduk di salah satu meja yang biasanya ditempati oleh empat orang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara ketus karena Sehun lagi-lagi berada di hadapannya.

Sehun menggedikkan kedua bahunya lalu fokus menatap Luhan yang sudah mulai melahap makan siangnya dengan wajah masam. "Ada saus di sudut bibirmu, Lu." Suara Chanyeol mengintrupsi kegiatan Sehun yang sedang menatap Luhan.

Matanya menyipit ketika melihat tangan Chanyeol mulai terjulur hendak membersihkan noda di wajah Luhan. Sehun jelas tidak membiarkannya begitu saja, ia langsung bangkit, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan lalu menarik wajah Luhan menghadap ke arahnya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Setelahnya tanpa permisi pemuda berkulit pucat itu menjilat sudut bibir Luhan yang terkena saus kemudian mengusapkan ibu jarinya di sana untuk menghilangkan salivanya yang sedikit tertinggal. Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya saat menaydari ternyata bibir Luhan manis, walau ia hanya menjilat bagian sudut dari bibir Luhan, tapi tetap saja.

Suasana hening melingkupi area kantin. Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat karena melihat hampir seluruh orang di sana terdiam kaku tak terkecuali Luhan dan Chanyeol. Seluruh tatapan baik siswa dan siswi mengarah padanya. Tatapan mereka terlihat sangat terkejut. Apa yang salah? Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"OH SEHUN!"

Teriakan nyaring Luhan menyentak Sehun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu berjengit kaget karena teriakan Luhan yang lebih keras dari biasanya. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada sesantai mungkin.

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan _malah_ berjalan mendekati Sehun. Dan langsung mendaratkan dua pukulan kencang di kepala dan perut Sehun. Sehun meringis dengan mata memicing meminta penjelasan ke arah Luhan. "Oh Sehun.." desis Luhan. Matanya menatap Sehun dengan penuh amarah. "Kau—"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti begitu saja saat merasakan tubuhnya ditarik. Tubuhnya terjatuh dalam pelukkan Sehun karena belum siap dengan tarikan tersebut. Setelahnya Luhan dapat meraskan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menempel pada bibirnya. Luhan terlalu terkejut hingga otak serta tubuhnya bereaksi dengan lambat.

Di sisi lain, Sehun tampak tenggelam dalam kegiatannya. Awalnya ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya namun perlahan bibir Sehun bergerak melumat bibir bawah dan atas Luhan secara bergantian. Sama seperti sebelumnya, bibir Luhan sangat manis belum lagi bibir merah milik pemuda dalam dekapannya terasa sangat pas untuknya.

Mata Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan keras hingga pagutan Sehun pada bibirnya terlepas. Wajah Luhan merona merah, entah karena malu atau kesal. Mungkin keduanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tangan Luhan terangkat hendak mendaratkan pukulan ke arah Sehun namun terhenti saat Sehun dengan mudah menahannya.

"Berhenti memukuliku, Lu," ucapnya dengan suara selembut mungkin.

Luhan yang mendengarnya jelas merinding. Jika Sehun berucap seperti itu kepada para _fans_ nya, bisa dipastikan mereka akan berteriak kegirangan. Tapi sayangnya Sehun sedang berbicara dengan Luhan. Bukannya memberikan efek yang baik, suara lembut Sehun _malah_ membuatnya merinding dan—takut?

Luhan menarik tangannya untuk lepas dari pegangan tangan Sehun. Niat awalnya yang ingin memukuli serta memarahi Sehun menguap begitu saja hanya karena suara Sehun yang membuatnya bergidik. Menurutnya, pemuda dengan wajah datar seperti Sehun tidak cocok jika bersuara lembut seperti itu. "Dasar idiot, maniak, mesum." Ucap Luhan lalu berlari menjauh dari sana.

Sehun bergeming pada posisinya sebelum tertawa dengan cukup keras. Hal itu sukses membuat seluruh orang yang ada di kantin merasa bingung. Jelas saja, Sehun bertingkah sangat _out of character_ selama beberapa hari ini. Apa yang salah dengan pemuda tampan itu?

"Astaga, Luhan. Kau benar-benar menarik." Gumamnya singkat dengan sebuah senyuman lebar kemudian pergi dari kantin.

Chanyeol yang ditinggal sendirian hanya mampu melongo tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Setelahnya Chanyeol menggedikkan bahunya acuh lalu kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya mengingat ia belum makan apapun sedari pagi.

* * *

.

* * *

"Sehun," Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel di tangannya. Kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya. Alisnya bertaut bingung ketika mendapati Baekhyunlah yang memanggil. Ia melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya pada Baekhyun.

"Berhenti membuat keributan di lingkungan sekolah." Alis Sehun terangkat sebelah mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Sedikit banyak ia mengerti apa maksud Baekhyun.

Sehun berdeham sekali sebelum bersuara. "Aku tidak,"

"Ya, kau melakukannya." Sehun mengernyit tidak suka kala Baekhyun membalas ucapannya. Ia paling tidak suka saat seseorang terus membantah apapun yang ucapkan, pengecualian untuk orangtuanya, Kai dan Luhan. "Kau terus mengganggu Luhan dan kau membuat hampir seisi sekolah kacau karena perbuatanmu pada Luhan di kantin tadi.

Sehun memilih untuk tidak menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun. Dia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada ponselnya. Sehun salah melakukannya, karena hal itu membuat Baekhyun menjadi kesal. Baekhyun menarik ponsel Sehun lalu memegangnya erat. "Hei!" Sehun berteriak pelan.

"Aku sedang berbicara padamu."

Sehun mendengus sekali. "Aku tidak perduli." Ucapnya kemudian mengambil kembali ponselnya. Baekhyun menatap Sehun jengkel. Pemuda berkulit pucat ini benar-benar seenaknya.

"Baekkie, aku mencarimu." Teriak seseorang dari arah pintu masuk kelas. Sehun memejamkan matanya sesaat, merasa pening mendengar teriakan Kai yang bisa dibilang sangat keras. Kai langsung memeluk Baekhyun ketika telah sampai di samping meja Sehun dan dimana Baekhyun tengah berdiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hm?" Kai mengecup sekali pipi sebelah kiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengelus tangan Kai yang melingkar di sekitar perutnya. Namun matanya terus menatap tajam ke arah Sehun. Ia sebagai seorang ketua kedisiplinan merasa sedikit kesal karena ulah Sehun yang membuatnya terkena omelan dari para guru. "Oh Sehun,"

"Apa maumu?" Sehun menggeram, balas menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun yang masih saja mengganggunya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun bersuara, Sehun telah bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Pemuda tinggi itu langsung pergi begitu saja. Tidak perduli jika Baekhyun akan murka nantinya. Sehun dengan tergesa berjalan keluar dari kelasnya saat matanya secara tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengikuti sosok tersebut.

* * *

.

* * *

"Aku lelah," gumam Luhan lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia baru saja pulang atau lebih tepatnya kabur dari sekolah, beruntung kedua orangtuanya sedang tidak berada di rumah. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan ia akan mendapatkan ocehan panjang lebar dari ibunya.

Tubuh Luhan masih terbalut seragam sekolahnya. Ia terlalu malas hanya untuk sekedar mengganti baju atau membersihkan diri. Bahkan barang-barangnya seperti tas, dasi, jas sekolah dan lainnya berhamburan begitu saja di lantai kamarnya.

Mata Luhan terpejam, berusaha untuk tertidur. Tapi seberapa keras ia berusaha, ia tetap tidak dapat jatuh tertidur. Tangannya terangkat lalu mengacak surai coklatnya kasar. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah satu siang. Ia terlalu malas untuk keluar rumah. Luhan menerawang menatap langit-lagit kamarnya yang berwarna putih.

Ia mengubah posisinya hingga kini ia tidur menyamping menghadap ke arah jendela yang memang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya melayang mengingat dua hari yang sangat melelahkan untuknya. Wajahnya tertekuk kala mengingat kejadian saat istirahat makan siang hari ini. "Sial, itu ciuman pertamaku." Gumamnya sebal.

Luhan kembali merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang. Kedua tangannya membentang di atas tempat tidur sedangkan matanya menatap lurus ke atas. Memikirkan bagaimana mungkin hidupnya dapat berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat hanya karena seorang pemuda bernama Oh Sehun.

Sejak awal memasuki sekolah menengah atas, Luhan sudah berusaha keras agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang-orang seperti Sehun. Selain karena ia tidak suka dengan tipe orang populer, ia juga tidak terlalu suka diperhatikan. Tapi seakan takdir tak ingin membiarkan kehidupan sekolahnya tenang seperti sebelumnya, ia harus bertemu dan menghadapi Oh Sehun yang sangat menyebalkan karena tak kunjung berhenti mengganggunya.

Luhan menghela nafas sekali sebelum bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, beranjak turun menuju lantai bawah. Menonton film untuk mengisi waktu kosong dan memperbaiki _mood_ sepertinya tidak buruk. Luhan melangkah memasuki dapur untuk mengambil beberapa camilan dan minuman dingin. Ia meletakkan bawaannya di atas meja kaca di depan sofa lalu memutar salah satu film.

Baru saja Luhan mendaratkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dahi Luhan mengernyit, tidak mungkin itu orangtuanya. Awalnya Luhan ingin mengabaikan siapapun itu yang datang tapi ketika mendengar suara bel yang terus berbunyi tiada henti, akhirnya Luhan bangun dari posisi duduknya. Bibirnya menggerutu tentang betapa susahnya hanya untuk sekedar bersantai.

"Ad—" Luhan tak mampu menyelesaikan ucapannya saat matanya dapat dengan jelas melihat Sehun berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Jangan lupakan senyuman atau seringaian Sehun.

Secara refleks Luhan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menutup pintu, tapi ia kalah cepat. Karena kaki Sehun mengganjal di celah pintu agar pintu tersebut tak tertutup. Dengan seenaknya pemuda berkulit pucat itu menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?!"

Sehun menatap Luhan dalam diam. "Mengikutimu." Luhan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Tidak tahu apalagi yang lebih buruk dari ini. Hidupnya menjadi kacau karena kehadiran sosok menyebalkan Sehun. Luhan akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk berjalan kembali menuju ruang keluarga. Tidak perduli jika ada Sehun di rumahnya. Ia hanya ingin bersantai dengan menonton televisi. _Anggap dia tidak ada._ Luhan mensugestikan dirinya dalam hati.

Sehun merapatkan duduknya kepada Luhan tapi pemuda manis itu tidak terusik melainkan tetap serius memperhatikan layar lebar di hadapan mereka. Melihat Luhan yang seakan tidak menganggapnya, Sehun menjadi kesal sendiri. Ia mendengus sekali sebelum sebuah ide jahil melintas di pikirannya. Sehun melihat sebentar pada Luhan yang tampak masih terlarut dalam tontonannya. Lalu Sehun menarik Luhan untuk merapat padanya hingga tak ada celah diantara keduanya. Masih tidak ada respon berarti membuat Sehun semakin melancarkan niatannya untuk menjahili Luhan.

Sesaat Sehun merasa sedikit takjub dengan Luhan. Pemuda manis itu jika sudah terfokus akan sesuatu tidak menyadari apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Sehun tersenyum lebar, ini akan menjadi lebih mudah. Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Luhan dan saat itulah Luhan tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

"YA!" Luhan mendorong kepala Sehun menjauh, tapi Sehun bergeming di posisinya. Bahkan pemuda bersurai kelam itu mengeratkan pelukkannya pada pinggang Luhan. Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam di sana, membuat Luhan geli dibuatnya. "Se..Sehun.." Luhan berusaha menekan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

Luhan mengumpulkan tenaganya lalu mendorong Sehun dengan keras hingga pelukan Sehun terlepas. Matanya menatap nyalang ke arah Sehun yang terlihat santai. Wajahnya datar seakan ia tidak melakukan apapun sebelumnya. Nafas Luhan sedikit terengah entah karena apa. Rona merah pun menjalar di sekitar pipi putihnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot?!"

"Jangan mengabaikanku." Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah membalas pertanyaan Luhan dengan sebuah perintah yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga Luhan.

Dahi Luhan berkedut sebal. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum menatap Sehun dengan datar. Ia melangkah mendekati Sehun. Luhan berdiri di hadapan Sehun yang masih terduduk di atas sofa. Ekspresi bingung tergambar jelas di wajah Sehun.

"Hei!" Sehun memekik ketika kerah kemejanya ditarik oleh Luhan.

Mau tak mau ia bangkit berdiri untuk mengikuti langkah cepat pemuda bersurai coklat madu tersebut. Saat matanya menangkap pintu masuk rumah Luhan, ia mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Luhan terhadapnya. Sehun menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada kedua kakinya, membuat langkahnya terhenti dan menyebabkan Luhan juga ikut terhenti.

Luhan menoleh ke belakang dengan mata mendelik tajam. "Pergi kau dari rumahku,"

"Tidak." Sehun menggeleng sebagai tanda penolakan. "Aku ingin di sini. Tidak ada siapapun di rumah. Aku tidak mau sendirian lagi." raut wajah Sehun perlahan berubah menjadi sedih. Kepalanya menunduk membuat helai hitamnya terjatuh menutupi sebagai wajah tampannya.

Luhan yang melihat hal tersebut menjadi tidak enak hati. Sudah pernah ia katakan bukan bahwa ia paling tidak tahan melihat orang lain bersedih apalagi karena ia yang secara tak sengaja membuat orang lain bersedih. Luhan mendesah dengan keras. "Baiklah. Maafkan aku. Kau boleh di sini tapi hanya sampai pukul lima."

Sehun mendongak cepat dengan wajah berbinar senang. Ia langsung memeluk Luhan erat tanpa permisi. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya lalu menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya di atas kepala Luhan. Tanpa Lhan sadari, Sehun menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apa ini?! /gelindingan/ . Ini gak jelas banget :" . Semoga kalian ngerti sm alurnya yaaa~Kalo gak ngerti silahkan tanya ajaa :v. Okay siip. Saya mau ucapin makasih buat yg udah sempetin baca, follow, fav dan review ff gaje iniii. Saya harap kalian masih berminat sm ff saya ini :3**

 **Oh ya, ada yg sering baca fluff? Kalo ada, bisa tolongin saya? Saya pengen bkin fluff tp bingung cerita fluff itu kyk gimana :'v . Tolong sayaaaaa~~~ . Then, yg login review udah dibales lewat PM yaa, ini balasan buat yg belum login,**

 **_RusAngin : gak kemana" kok, cmn bertapa doang :v /heh. Dia mah emang gak pekaan :v . Thanks for review~~**

 **Then, RnR plis?**

 **16/04/06 –hundeer.**


	4. Chapter 3

**.**

"Luhan~"

Luhan memejamkan matanya lelah. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya namanya di panggil oleh pemuda di sampingnya. Tangannya terjulur lalu memijat pelipisnya dengan pelan. "Berhenti memanggilku," Luhan mendelikkan matanya ke arah samping. "Dan jangan menyentuhku sembarangan." Sambungnya kemudian karena Sehun dengan tidak sopan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Tidak."

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar ketika Sehun membalas ucapannya tanpa berpikir dengan satu kata. Ia bisa gila jika seperti ini terus-menerus. Matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding. Dalam hati ia berharap waktu bisa sesegara mungkin menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Agar pemuda menyebalkan di sampingnya dapat ia usir dari rumahnya.

"Demi Tuhan, Oh Sehun! Menjauhlah sedikit, aku tidak nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini." Desisnya jengkel kala Sehun terus merapatkan tubuh keduanya.

Luhan dapat bernafas lega saat Sehun melepaskan pelukkannya namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena setelahnya Luhan merasakan tubuhnya di angkat lalu didudukkan di atas sesuatu, paha Sehun. "AP—"

Setiap kata omelan yang akan Luhan tumpahkan untuk Sehun tertelan begitu saja. Salahkan dirinya yang secara tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah samping, menyebabkan bibirnya tidak sengaja menyentuh bibir tipis Sehun. Kedua kelopak Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali, masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Di sisi lain, Sehun salah mengartikan tindakan Luhan.

"Ternyata kau sangat agresif, Lu."

Sehun menyeringai senang. Dengan cepat ia memutar tubuh Luhan hingga mereka berdua duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Luhan duduk di atas pangkuan Sehun. Tangan sebelah kiri Sehun melingkar erat pada pinggang ramping Luhan. Sedang tangan yang satunya merambat naik menuju kepala Luhan. Ia mendorong dengan pelan kepala bersurai coklat madu Luhan. Dan setelahnya, tanpa permisi Sehun mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

Manis. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun merasakan bibir Luhan, tapi bibir merah milik pemuda menggemaskan di pangkuannya tetap terasa manis. Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya, melumat dengan lembut bibir atas dan bawah Luhan bergantian. Ia terus melumat sekalipun Luhan tak membalas.

Luhan masih saja terdiam pada posisinya. Otaknya terasa berjalan sangat lambat hanya untuk sekedar memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Hingga ketika ia merasakan lidah Sehun mulai memasuki mulutnya, Luhan melotot. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya lalu berniat menjauh dari pelukkan Sehun. Namun tidak bisa. Karena Sehun yang mengetahui apa yang hendak Luhan lakukan, langsung mengeratkan pelukkannya. Menekan tengkuk Luhan agar pagutannya tidak terlepas.

Luhan jelas memberontak dalam kukungan Sehun. Walau pada akhirnya, ia tetap saja tak berhasil terlepas dari pelukkan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum senang melihat Luhan yang perlahan-lahan berhenti memberontak dan mulai tenggelam dalam ciuman yang diberikannya.

Jelas saja Sehun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, ia langsung melumat habis bibir Luhan diiringi dengan lidahnya yang dengan berani memasuki bibir Luhan. Baru saja mata Sehun terpejam untuk menikmati perpagutan mereka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara barang jatuh dari arah pintu masuk ruang keluarga di rumah Luhan.

"Luhan.."

 **.**

 **Because of You**

 **.**

 **T**

 **(3/?)**

 **Cast : Lu Han, Oh SeHun and others**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran**

.

 **Req by hunbaek060**

 **.**

 **Hope hunbaek060 and readers will like it~**

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepala bersurai coklat itu tertunduk dalam, tidak berani untuk menatap dua orang di hadapannya. Ia meremas pelan tangannya, gugup. Luhan tidak pernah berharap ia berada dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jujur saja, Luhan paling benci jika harus berhadapan seperti ini dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Ya, orangtuanya. Entah ada angin apa, hari ini kedua orangtuanya pulang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Padahal jelas-jelas jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore. Dan suatu hal yang langka orang tuanya telah berada di rumah. Suara dehaman berat milik ayahnya terdengar, memecah keheningan yang sebelumnya tercipta di ruang keluarga kediamannya.

"Apakah ada yang ingin kau katakan, Luhan?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Meski suara ayahnya terdengar tenang tapi ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa ayahnya sedang dalam keadaan _mood_ yang buruk. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya hingga kedua iris coklatnya bertubrukan dengan iris milik ayahnya. Lidahnya seakan kelu ketika mendapati tatapan penuh intimidasi dari sang ayah.

"Maaf," Perhatian seluruh orang di sana beralih kepada Sehun yang baru saja membuka suara. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Oh Sehun." Sehun membungkukkan badannya yang sedang dalam posisi duduk. Dalam hati Luhan berdoa agar Sehun tidak mengatakan hal-hal gila yang dapat membuatnya terkena semburan dari sang ayah.

"Oh Sehun?" Kepala Sehun mengangguk. Hening sejenak, kepala keluarga Lu terdiam. Matanya meneliti Sehun dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kaki. Sehun sendiri menanggapinya dengan biasa, tidak merasa terintimidasi atau risih sama sekali. Karena, yah, tatapan milik ayahnya jauh lebih menyeramkan. "Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Luhan?"

"Dia—"

"Luhan, aku bertanya padanya bukan kepadamu. Dimana sopan santunmu?" Luhan menciut. Tidak berani membalas ucapan sang ayah. Sehun yang melihatnya tertawa dalam hati. Sekarang ia tahu darimana sifat Luhan berasal. Sebuah senyuman kecil terlukis di bibirnya kala mendapati wajah merengut Luhan yang tampak menggemaskan.

"Aku kekasihnya." Ucap Sehun kemudian.

"Oh beg—" mata milik ayah Luhan membola begitu juga dengan Luhan. Sedangkan wanita satu-satunya di sana hanya mampu terdiam kaget. "APA?!"

Uh oh, suara teriakannya sangat mirip dengan Luhan. Terdengar sangat nyaring dan memekakan telinga. Sehun menenangkan dirinya yang hampir saja melepaskan sumpah serapah. Tidak, tidak. Ia harus membuat kesan yang baik di hadapan calon mertuanya. Tolong di catat, _calon mertuanya_.

"Aku, Oh Sehun adalah kekasih dari Luhan."

Tuan Lu memijat pelipisnya pening. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa dengan mata terpejam. Sedangkan sang istri menepuk lengannya berulang kali untuk sedikit menenangkan sang suami. Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Pemuda bersurai coklat lembut itu hanya mampu terdiam layaknya orang bodoh di tempatnya.

Sehun yang tak tahan dengan wajah menggemaskan Luhan, langsung menjulurkan tangannya lalu mencubit dengan gemas kedua pipi berisi Luhan. Yang mengakibatkan sang empu memukul tangannya dengan bibir yang mengomel.

Suara dehaman milik ayah Luhan mengintrupsi dan Luhan secara refleks berhenti mengomel lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Oh Sehun," Sehun mengahadapkan wajahnya ke arah pria paruh baya di hadapannya. Membalas tatapan tajam milik ayah Luhan dengan tatapan yang tenang. "Tolong jaga anak manja ini dengan baik."

 _HAH?!_

Luhan melongo dan Sehun bersorak senang dalam hati. "Ayah! Apa maksudnya ini?" Luhan bangkit lalu menghentakkan kedua kakinya tanpa sadar. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dada. Perasaan takut terhadap sang ayah sebelumnya, menghilang begitu saja.

"Apa? Aku hanya memberikan tugas pada kekasihmu,"

"Tapi dia bukan kekasihku!" Luhan berteriak dengan suara tertahan. Walau kesal, ia tetap sadar diri bahwa yang sedang ia ajak berbicara adalah ayahnya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin dicap sebagai anak yang tidak punya sopan santun.

"Bukan?" Sebelah alis milik ayahnya terangkat. "Jangan membohongi ayahmu, Lu. Jelas-jelas aku dan ibumu melihat kalian berciuman," pria paruh baya itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya, seakan sedang mengusir serangga. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang lain merangkul pinggang ramping milik istrinya.

"Itu benar Lu. Tenang saja. Ibu dan ayah tidak masalah jika kau menyukai lelaki, asalkan kau berbahagia dengannya," sang ibu tersenyum. Di mata Sehun, senyuman milik ibu Luhan benar-benar sama seperti senyuman Luhan.

"Tap—"

Luhan belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Sehun dengan kurang ajar menarik tubuhnya hingga kini Luhan duduk di pangkuan pemuda bersurai kelam itu. Bahkan kedua tangan milik Sehun sudah melingkar dengan erat pada sekitaran perut Luhan. Sebuah senyuman lebar terpasang di wajah Sehun dan Luhan tahu, senyuman itu memiliki arti yang menyebalkan.

"Tak usah malu, sayang," Sehun tanpa merasa bersalah mengecup sekali pipi Luhan. "Aku akan menjaga Luhan dengan baik." Ucap Sehun kepada kedua orangtua Luhan.

"Oh, aku jadi mengingat masa muda kita." Wanita satu-satunya di sana terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah sebaiknya kita pergi dan memberikan waktu untuk mereka berdua." Sepasang suami istri itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berniat untuk pergi entah kemana.

Luhan melotot. Bibirnya terbuka hendak memanggil kedua orangtuanya, namun lagi-lagi ia tidak dapat bersuara karena Sehun telah membekap mulut Luhan dengan tangan besarnya. Luhan memberontak, meminta Sehun melepaskannya. Pergerakannya terhenti kala kepala milik sang ayah menyembul dari balik dinding.

"Ah ya, Lu. Jangan lupa beritahu Chanyeol bahwa kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Ayah tidak mau mendengar Chanyeol yang merengek karena kau tidak memberitahunya. Dan Sehun jangan terlalu kasar dengannya."

Dan setelahnya hanya terdengar suara pekikan sebal Luhan serta suara tawa milik kepala keluarga Lu yang senang karena berhasil menggoda anak tunggalnya.

* * *

.

* * *

"Lu, berhenti merengek."

Luhan mendelikkan matanya ketika telinganya mendengar suara menyebalkan Sehun. "Aku tidak merengek dan menjauhlah dariku!" Luhan mendorong wajah Sehun yang menopangkan dagunya di bahu Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng sebagai tanda penolakan. Kedua tangannya semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada pinggang ramping Luhan, sedangkan wajahnya ia telusupkan ke leher Luhan. Ia sangat menyukai harum tubuh Luhan. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia terus menghirupi tubuh Luhan.

Luhan mendesah pasrah, merasa apapun yang dilakukannya akan sia-sia saja. Entah sudah berapa lama pemuda bermarga Oh di sampingnya ini memeluknya. Badannya sudah sangat pegal, tapi sialnya pemuda ini tidak kunjung melepaskannya. Berbagai cara telah ia lakukan agar Sehun melepaskannya. Seperti menyikut perut, menarik keras rambutnya, menghajar beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama saja, Sehun akan kembali menempelinya seperti lintah.

 _Sialan_.

"Sehun." Luhan merengek tanpa sadar. Bibirnya pun mengerucut dengan mata menyipit lucu. Luhan menghela nafas kesal kala tidak mendapati respon berarti dari Sehun. Ia menekuk wajahnya lalu berusaha membebaskan dirinya lagi.

Namun secara tak terduga, pelukkan Sehun terlepas. Sesaat Luhan terdiam, merasa bingung. Ia menoleh ke arah samping dan paham kenapa pelukkan Sehun bisa begitu saja terlepas. Pemuda menyebalkan itu sudah jatuh terlelap. Ia menatap lama pada wajah Sehun yang masih saja terlihat tampan saat tertidur. Luhan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya tadi, ia menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada Sehun.

Setelahnya, ia hanya duduk seraya memperhatikan wajah terlelap Sehun. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyibak sedikit poni yang menutupi wajah Sehun.

"Uh, kenapa masih saja terlihat tampan?" Luhan sedikit menusuk-nusuk pipi putih di hadapannya. Matanya tetap memperhatikan Sehun yang terlelap. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil, tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tersenyum seperti ini. "Dasar menyebalkan." Ucapnya lalu mencubit sekali pipi Sehun.

Luhan bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, berniat untuk melanjutkan acara menontonnya yang belum selesai sedari tadi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang kembali membuka matanya, menampakkan sepasang iris kelamnya.

"Sudah menunjukkan tanda, eh?" gumammnya dengan senyuman lebar.

* * *

000

* * *

Chanyeol memicingkan mata bulatnya kala melihat pemandangan tidak mengenakkan sejak pagi. Tangannya menggenggam dengan erat buku di tangannya. Matanya menghujam ke arah sosok Sehun dari balik jendela kelasnya di lantai tiga. Matanya semakin memicing saat melihat Sehun merangkul pinggang Luhan.

Satu pertanyaan menghinggapi kepalanya. Kenapa Luhan bisa datang ke sekolah bersama Sehun?

"..yeol. Ya! Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara teriakan nyaring milik seseorang. Ia menoleh ke arah samping hanya untuk mendapati seorang pemuda pendek yang menjabat sebagai ketua kedisiplinan di sekolahnya.

"Apa?"

Pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan kasar. Dan Chanyeol dapat menangkap ekspresi jengkel di sana. "Kau di panggil oleh Kim _saem_."

"Oh? Baiklah." Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi duduknya, meletakkan buku di genggamannya di atas meja begitu saja. Ia pun pergi tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih sama sekali, yang mana membuat Baekhyun jengkel setengah mati dengan sikap tidak sopan pemuda tinggi itu.

"Menyebalkan seperti Sehun," Baekhyun mendumel sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekesalan luar biasa. Namun hal itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa saat, karena setelahnya sebuah senyuman terulas di wajah manisnya.

" _Baby_ , selamat pagi." Kai berlari kecil menghampiri Baekhyun yang telah menghentikan langkahnya. Dan tanpa beban, Kai langsung membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Ia mengusakkan wajahnya di puncak kepala Baekhyun, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas milik kekasihnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh. Merasa sudah lebih baik saat mendapati sikap manja Kai di pagi hari seperti ini. Kai selalu dapat membuatnya nyaman. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ ini juga selalu dapat membuat _mood_ nya membaik hanya dengan hal-hal kecil. Ia menepuk beberapa kali punggung tegap Kai. "Pagi." Ucapnya kemudian.

Kai melepaskan pelukkannya. Matanya menatap wajah manis Baekhyun yang berhasil membuatnya semakin jatuh untuk pemuda itu. "Baekkie, aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Kai kembali memeluk Baekhyun. Kali ini pelukkannya bahkan lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Wajah Baekhyun merona mendengarnya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan para siswa maupun siswi yang berada di dekatnya dan Kai kini tengah memandang ke arah mereka. Telinga Baekhyun juga dapat mendengar suara siulan menggoda dari beberapa siswa. Astaga, kekasihnya benar-benar bermuka tembok. Tidak tahu malu.

"Uh, ini masih pagi, berhenti bermesraan di sekolah." Suara datar seseorang membuat Baekhyun kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya yang sempat hilang karena merasa malu dengan tingkah kekasihnya. "Argh! Lu, kenapa menyikutku?!"

Baekhyun sedikit mendorong tubuh Kai agar menjauh. Matanya mendelik menatap ke arah Sehun yang tengah diomeli oleh Luhan. "Kau mengganggu orang lain saja," Baekhyun mendengar suara ocehan Luhan.

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Lu, sejak kapan kau dekat dengannya?"

"Jangan memanggil Luhan dengan sok akrab seperti itu!" Sehun menarik Luhan mendekat ke arahnya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun yang hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" geram Luhan lalu kembali menyikut Sehun. Ia juga menyempatkan diri menendang sekali kaki Sehun sebelum menatap ke arah Baekhyun. "Aku tidak dekat dengannya. Dia saja yang terus menempeliku!" dumelnya sebal.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" suara Kai masuk ke dalam perbincangan singkat antara Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Kedua pemuda yang lebih mungil menoleh secara bersamaan menatap ke arah Kai heran. "Tentu saja. Dia sepupuku." Ucap Luhan dengan wajah polos.

"APA?!" Tidak. Tidak. Itu bukan suara teriakan Kai, melainkan suara teriakan Sehun.

Luhan melotot. "Kenapa berteriak di telingaku?"

"Sayang, aku tidak ingin memiliki sepupu sepertinya jika kita menikah nanti," Sehun berujar dengan wajah yang menurut Luhan sangat menyebalkan. Kedutan kesal muncul di dahi Luhan, pemuda bersurai coklat itu memejamkan matanya berusaha menekan amarahnya yang naik karena Sehun.

"Jangan memanggilku sayang! Dan siapa juga yang mau menikah denganmu, huh?!"

Sehun memasang wajah sok tersakiti. Oke, Sehun benar-benar _out of character_. Yang mana hal itu membuat baik Baekhyun, Kai dan Luhan merinding. Terutama Kai, selama ia menjadi sahabat Sehun, baru kali ini ia melihat Sehun benar-benar aneh dan um, menjijikkan seperti itu. Kemana perginya Oh Sehun yang terkenal dingin? Kenapa pangeran es di sekolah bisa berubah drastis seperti ini.

Kai merangkul bahu Baekhyun erat, berusaha menghilangkan rasa jijik di tubuhnya karena perubahan Sehun. Tapi ketika mengingat ucapan Luhan sebelumnya, ia menjadi penasaran. Ia sudah menjalin hubungan selama setahun dengan Baekhyun, kenapa ia baru mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah sepupu Luhan. Bahkan Kai yakin jika seluruh orang di sekolah tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah sepupu Luhan.

"Kenapa aku baru tahu kalian adalah sepupu?"

Pertengkaran tak penting antara Luhan dan Sehun terhenti. Keduanya beserta Baekhyun menatap ke arah Kai. Sehun sendiri juga penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan entah oleh Luhan atau Baekhyun.

"Luhan yang meminta." Baekhyun menyahut. Kai masih belum paham dengan jawaban yang diberikan. Tapi dia urung menanyakan lebih lanjut ketika mendapati wajah tak nyaman Luhan. Jadi, ia memilih diam dan akan menanyakannya nanti pada kekasih mungilnya.

"Baiklah. Aku dan Baekhyun harus pergi sekarang." Ucap Kai kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh dari sana.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun masih terdiam di posisinya, mengambil kesempatan dengan berlari menjauh dari Sehun. Setidaknya ia ingin merasakan ketenangan hari ini. Sudah cukup dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian sejak menginjakkan kaki di sekolah.

Ia benci itu. Jadi, menjauh dari Sehun adalah opsi terbaik. Luhan berlari hingga mencapai kelasnya. Ia berdiri di depan pintu kelas dengan nafas terengah. Kedua tangannya berpegang pada kedua kakinya. "Lu, kau baik?"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara berat milik sahabatnya. Kepala bersurai coklatnya mengangguk dua kali untuk menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol. Ia masih terlalu lelah hanya sekedar untuk bersuara. Mata Luhan mengedip beberapa kali saat Chanyeol menyodorkan botol minuman dingin ke hadapannya. Sebuah senyuman pun terulas di wajahnya. "Terima kasih."

Luhan mengambil botol tersebut dari tangan Chanyeol dan langsung menenggak isi botol tersebut hingga tandas setengahnya. Chanyeol terkekeh singkat sebelum mengelap sedikit air yang mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir Luhan. Luhan terlihat tak masalah dengan apa yang diperbuat Chanyeol. Mereka berdua sudah bersahabat sejak dulu, jadi menurut Luhan, hal tersebut sangatlah wajar.

Chanyeol dan Luhan beriringan memasuki kelas. Saat Chanyeol hendak mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi, Luhan tiba-tiba memanggilnya. "Apa?"

"Duduk di sampingku, _ne_? Aku tidak mau duduk dekat dengan Oh sialan Sehun," mohon Luhan dengan mata yang menatap memelas ke arah Chanyeol. Dan bisa dipastikan Chanyeol tak akan mampu menolaknya. "Kau yang terbaik. Aku menyayangimu, Yeollie!" ucap Luhan pelan lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat.

Chanyeol menepuk lalu mengelus kepala Luhan sayang. Tidak menyadari sosok seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas tengah menatap tidak suka ke arah mereka. Sehun melangkah cepat memasuki kelas. Luhan itu benar-benar. Seenaknya saja meninggalkannya dan sekarang pemuda beriris rusa itu _malah_ bermesraan dengan orang lain. Uh, Sehun.

"Hei," Chanyeol dan Luhan menoleh.

Wajah Luhan kembali tertekuk saat melihat Sehun tengah berdiri di samping mejanya. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

"Kenapa kau ketus begitu dengan kekasihmu, hm?"

Bola mata Luhan membulat _horror_ mendengar ucapan Sehun, belum lagi Sehun mengatakannya dengan suara kelewat keras. Menyebabkan para siswa dan siswi di kelas itu menoleh ke arah mereka. Luhan dapat merasakan tatapan tajam beberapa siswi yang merupakan _fans_ Sehun yang diarahkan padanya. "Jangan berbicara sembarangan," desisnya.

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. "Jangan mengelak, sayang. Bahkan orang tuamu sudah menyetujui hubungan kita." Sehun berujar ringan, masih dengan _volume_ suara yang cukup keras. Luhan mengerang jengkel.

Sehun dan mulut sialannya.

Tangan Luhan terulur, mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menghadapi Sehun yang sangat menyebalkan. "Lu, apa itu benar?" Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol. Ia tidak dapat mengartikan tatapan sahabatnya. Wajah Chanyeol juga tampak kesal. Tapi kenapa?

"Ya." Sehun menyela Luhan yang baru saja hendak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol. Luhan jelas menjadi sebal karenanya. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu mendelikkan matanya ke arah Sehun. Namun pemuda Oh itu tampak tidak perduli.

Sehun kemudian menarik Luhan lalu memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Ia membekap mulut Luhan yang hampir saja melemparinya dengan sumpah serapah. Luhan jelas memberontak, ia menyikut Sehun berulang kali.

"Argh, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Luhan. Tangannya sedikit berdenyut nyeri karena Luhan baru saja menggigit tangannya dengan tidak berperasaan. Bahkan gigitan Luhan sudah mulai meninggalkan bekas.

"Salahmu sendiri. Aku tidak bisa bernafas bodoh!" dumel Luhan dengan wajah tertekuk lucu. "Yeollie, jangan dengarkan apa yang orang idiot ini katakan. Semuanya hanya salah paham," Luhan memegang kedua bahu Chanyeol. Matanya menatap serius ke arah mata bulat Chanyeol.

Luhan mengernyit bingung kala mendapati Chanyeol tertawa. "Maaf, maaf. Wajahmu sangat lucu, Lu." Luhan kembali menekuk wajahnya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu melemparkan tatapan ke samping. Bertingkah kekanakan tanpa ia sadari, eh.

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya lalu menarik Luhan untuk kembali duduk di atas kursinya. Ia menepis kasar tangan Sehun yang hendak memegang Luhan. Mata bulatnya melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Sehun yang terlihat tidak senang.

"Jangan menyentuhya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lohaa~~ Ada yg masih inget ff ini? Maafkan keterlambatan updatenya dan kegajean chapter ini. Saya rada gak srek sm chap ini, kayaknya ada yg aneh, tp saya gak tau apa itu :'v. Chap berikutnya bakal saya usahain lebih baik lagi dan updatenya jg cepet~~ . Buat yg nunggu He is Mine, saya gak tau kapan baru bs update, mood buat ff itu gak ada sm sekali, jd harap bersabar yaaa~~**

 **Buat yg login, reviewnya udh di bls lewat PM. Ini balasan buat yg blm review,**

 **SatiraNiswan : Sehun mah tukang modus. Wkwk. Di nextt yaa~ Thanks for review~~**

 **RusAngin : Sehun mah emang kepinteran, jago modus pula xD. Ooho, samaan kitaa xD. Thanks for review~~**

 **Guest : sorry gak bs cpet update :" . Tp ini udh di next yaa. Thanks for review~~**

 **Then, RnR?**

 **.**

 **16/05/10 –hundeer**


	5. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Because of You**

 **.**

 **T**

 **(4/?)**

 **Cast : Lu Han, Oh SeHun and others**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran**

.

 **Req by hunbaek060**

 **.**

 **Hope hunbaek060 and readers will like it~**

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah Luhan katakana berulang kali bahwa dirinya sangat membenci segala sesuatu tentang Sehun. Sekecil apapun itu, Luhan membencinya. Sangat membencinya.

Luhan berharap jika dirinya tidak pernah bertemu dengan sosok Oh Sehun. Karena baginya, pertemuan yang dialami oleh mereka berdua adalah sebuah malapetaka yang benar-benar mengacaukan hidupnya yang semula sangatlah tenang.

Luhan tidak ingin menyalahkan siapapun termasuk dirinya. Jadi pada akhirnya, ia membiarkan semuanya seperti apa yang telah ada. Meski itu sangat mengganggunya.

Ia membenci kenyataan jika akhir-akhir ini jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya saat ia berada di dekat Sehun. Ia bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak tahu arti dari detakan itu. Tapi ia hanya tidak ingin atau mungkin tidak mampu menerimanya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang." adalah kalimat pertama yang Luhan dengar ketika dirinya baru membuka pintu.

Dengan pelan Luhan mengumpat. Merutuki mengapa pagi-pagi begini Sehun telah berada di depan rumahnya. Belum lagi sosok pemuda berkulit pucat itu tersenyum dengan sangat menyebalkan.

"Pergi kau." Ujar Luhan dengan nada kelewat ketus.

Bukannya menyingkir, Sehun malah tetap berdiri di posisinya. Luhan menatap nyalang Sehun. Bibirnya yang terbuka hendak mengomeli Sehun kembali tertutup rapat kala suara sang ibu terdengar dari balik punggungnya.

"Siap—Ah, Sehun," sang ibu tersenyum kecil. "Silahkan masuk. Kita sarapan bersama."

Mata Luhan membulat. Menatap tidak percaya ke arah ibunya sendiri. Apa-apaan itu?

Ia berdiri di depan pintu, menghalangi Sehun yang hampir melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Tidak!"

Sang ibu menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar pekikan Luhan. Ia pun berbalik, menatap bingung ke arah anak laki-lakinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu.

"Dia tidak boleh ikut sarapan bersama kita," jari telunjuk Luhan menunjuk dengan tidak sopan ke arah Sehun. "Lagipula ibu hanya menyiapkan sarapan untuk tiga orang bukan?"

Sebelah alis sang ibu terangkat. "Ibu bisa memasak lagi. Hari ini ibu tidak ada urusan di kantor, jadi ibu dapat memasak sarapan ibu nanti setelah kalian sarapan."

"Tap—"

Sang ibu memotong cepat ucapan Luhan ketika melihat Luhan hendak protes lagi. "Cepat ke ruang makan atau kau akan terlambat, Luhan." Sang ibu melenggang pergi dari sana tanpa menunggu balasan Luhan sama sekali.

Sehun menyeringai senang sedangkan Luhan melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan dengan Luhan yang sesekali merengut tidak suka. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi dengan Sehun berada tepat di depannya.

"Pagi, ayah, ibu."

Kepala Luhan yang semula menunduk, mendongak dengan cepat. Menatap Sehun dengan kedua iris yang membulat tidak percaya. Apa maksudnya dengan panggilan itu?

"Akhirnya!" mulut Luhan yang terbuka hendak mengomel kembali tertutup rapat kala mendengar suara pekikkan nyaring sang ibu. Kepalanya menoleh, menatap bingung ke arah satu-satunya wanita di sana. "Akhirnya kau memanggil kami dengan ayah dan ibu."

Raut wajah senang tercetak dengan jelas di wajah cantik sang ibu. Jadi semua karena permintaan ibunya? Uh, Luhan tidak berani berkomentar apapun jika ibunya yang meminta Sehun untuk memanggil orangtuanya seperti itu.

Ia masih membutuhkan uang jajannya jadi lebih baik ia diam dan membiarkan Sehun memanggil kedua orangtuanya dengan sebutan ayah dan ibu.

Luhan berjengit kaget kala merasakan tepukan halus pada belah pipi kanannya. Ia menatap sang ibu yang melemparkan tatapan khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kedua iris bening Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengulas sebuah senyum kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja." _Dan lebih baik-baik saja jika tidak ada pemuda bernama Oh Sehun di sini._

Luhan memasukkan sesendok sup ke dalam mulut. Matanya berpendar kemana saja. Yang terpenting ia tidak bertemu tatap dengan Oh Sehun. Dirinya terlalu malas untuk tersulut emosi pagi ini.

"..han..Luhan!" Luhan tersentak mendengar suara sang ibu yang memanggilnya dengan cukup keras. Ia melamun lagi tanpa disadarinya. Dengan sedikit linglung, Luhan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ibunya. "Ada apa denganmu hari ini?"

Kepala bersurai coklat Luhan menggeleng sekali. "Tidak ada apapun. Hanya saja aku sedikit mengantuk." Ujarnya bohong lalu tersenyum.

Sebelah alis milik ibunya terangkat. Menatap lamat-lamat ke arah wajah Luhan. Sedang yang ditatap menjadi bingung sendiri. "Seharusnya kalian tidak melakukan _phone sex_ hingga kau kekurangan tidur, Luhan."

 **UHUK!**

Bukan. Itu bukan perkataan ibunya Luhan melainkan kepala keluarga Lu yang dengan santainya berucap sambil sibuk membaca koran pagi di tangannya. Dan perkataannya itu sukses membuat Luhan yang sedang memakan supnya terbatuk lalu dengan beringas menghabiskan air minum yang disodorkan oleh Sehun untuknya.

Iris coklat Luhan menatap _horror_ ke arah koran yang dipegang ayahnya. Sehun sendiri hanya menyeringai dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah roti.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara sama sekali sejak ucapan terakhir Tuan Lu. Hal itu jelas saja membuat pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi sedang sibuk dengan bacaannya heran. Ia menurunkan koran di tangannya. Mengedarkan pandangan kepada tiga orang lainnya yang ada di sana.

"Apa?" ia bertanya dengan nada bingung.

Tetap hening hingga suara teriakan nyaring milik ibu Luhan terdengar.

"Astaga sayang! Apa yang kau katakan tadi? _Phone sex_?" Sang ibu menoleh cepat ke arah Luhan. "Kau ternyata sudah besar Luhan sayang!" lalu menghamburkan dirinya untuk memeluk Luhan dengan posisi Luhan duduk di atas kursi makan dan sang ibu yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Luhan terdiam kaku. Masih terkena _shock_ karena ucapan asal sang ayah. Sehun yang melihatnya tertawa dengan senang dalam hati. Interaksi antar keluarga Lu benar-benar sangat menghiburnya. Ayah yang tidak pernah dapat ditebak perkataannya. Ibu yang sangat heboh. Dan anaknya yang menggemaskan.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah calon ayah mertuanya ketika namanya dipanggil. Dengan sopan ia bertanya apa diiringi senyuman kelewat manis. "Apa kalian pernah melakukan itu?"

Lihat. Pertanyaan maupun ucapan yang dilontarkan ayah Luhan tidak pernah terduga dan selalu saja mendadak. Untungnya Sehun sudah sering menghadapi orang seperti ayah Luhan, jadi dengan mudah ia menjawab. "Belum. Aku sedang berusaha mengajaknya." Sehun mengerling ke arah Luhan yang membulatkan iris rusanya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?!" Luhan berteriak nyaring saat pelukkan sang ibu terlepas. "Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah melakukannya dengan dia! Aku ini lelaki _manly_ dan tidak akan mau melakukannya dengan lelaki!"

Kepala keluarga Lu mengangkat korannya kembali untuk dibaca. Kemudian ia mendengus sekali sebelum berujar, "Katakan itu pada orang yang sangat menyukai bahkan sampai mengoleksi segala sesuatu berbau _hello kitty_ ,"

Warna merah menjalar cepat memenuhi wajah manis Luhan. Suara tawa tertahan dari ibunya dan Sehun pun terdengar.

"AYAH!"

.

Bibir merah milik Luhan bergerak-gerak. Mengumpat berulang kali karena segala sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal pagi ini. Mengabaikan sosok Sehun yang sedari tadi terus menghela nafas di sampingnya.

"Sayang, berhenti mengumpat. Ini masih terlalu pagi."

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, menarik pinggang ramping Luhan agar pemuda itu mendekat ke arahnya. Ia tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Luhan.

Luhan melotot. Menatap dengan mata berkilat kesal ke arah Sehun. Semua kekesalannya ini bermula dari Sehun. Jika pagi ini Sehun tidak datang ke rumahnya, maka ia tidak perlu mengalami apapun yang dialaminya tadi dan hanya akan melewati pagi dengan tenang.

"Jangan menyentuhku." Luhan berujar ketus lalu menepis tangan Sehun yang berada di pinggangnya.

Kakinya ia bawa untuk melangkah lebih cepat, berniat meninggalkan Sehun di belakang. Tapi hal itu sia-sia saja, mengingat kaki Sehun yang lebih panjang darinya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu dengan mudah menyamakan langkah kaki antar keduanya. Luhan kembali mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sehun berjalan dalam diam di samping Luhan. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum terulas di wajahnya ketika melihat betapa menggemaskannya Luhan saat sedang kesal seeprti ini. Bibir merah milik kekasihnya tidak akan berhenti mengomel dan mengerucut.

Ia yang terlalu fokus memperhatikan Luhan tidak menyadari jika dari arah berlawanan, seorang gadis tengah berjalan dengan tergesa hingga keduanya bertubrukan. Sehun secara refleks menggerakkan tangannya untuk menahan pinggang gadis tersebut agar tidak terjatuh.

Entah karena alasan apa, tiba-tiba saja suasana di sepanjang koridor sekolah menjadi sangat sunyi. Semua mata tertuju ke arah Sehun dan gadis tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya Sehun yang pertama kali tersadar saat melihat Luhan yang berada cukup jauh di depan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk mencarinya. Sebuah senyum miring tercetak di wajah tampannya.

Tidak menyadari jika senyumannya membuat gadis yang masih dipeluknya memekik dalam hati.

"Maaf,"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah ketika mendengar suara lembut seorang gadis. Dan ia segera menjauhkan tangannya dari pinggang gadis itu. Matanya mengedar ke sekitar saat menyadari para siswa-siswi memperhatikannya.

"Um, terima kasih." Gadis tersebut berucap malu-malu. Wajah cantiknya memerah malu.

Sehun mengernyit bingung. Ada apa dengan gadis di depannya?

Sehun memundurkan langkahnya ketika gadis itu mendongak, sedikit terkejut dengan jarak mereka berdua yang bisa dibilang cukup dekat. Ia melemparkan tatapan datar ke arah gadis itu kemudian berniat segera pergi darisana. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah, tiba-tiba gadis itu menarik tubuhnya untuk menunduk. Dan tanpa permisi, gadis tersebut mengecup bibir tipisnya.

Terkejut? Tentu saja!

Bukan hanya Sehun saja yang terkejut, tapi seluruh siswa-siswi di sana bahkan Luhan yang berada jauh di depan juga ikut terkejut. Sehun memelototkan kedua iris sipitnya. Saat dirinya ingin menjauh, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Luhan menghentakkan kedua kakinya kesal lalu berlari menjauh dari sana melalui ekor mata.

Mau tak mau hal tersebut membuat Sehun tersenyum. Melupakan fakta bahwa bibirnya masih bersentuhan dengan bibir gadis yang tadi ditolongnya. Dan sudah dapat dipastikan hal tersebut membuat sang gadis salah paham.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu membersihkan bibirnya dengan kasar. Matanya menatap datar ke arah sang gadis seraya bibirnya mendesis sekali sebelum berjalan menjauh tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada gadis yang masih menatapnya dengan mata berkilat tak terbaca.

.

"Luhan!"

Luhan tersentak kaget dalam duduknya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping hanya untuk mendapati sahabat tingginya duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah yang terlihat masam. Dahinya mengernyit mendapati wajah tersebut.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Luhan bertanya dengan bingung.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, mencubit dengan gemas kedua belah pipi berisi milik Luhan. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, rusa bodoh,"

"Ya!" Luhan memekik seraya menepis kedua tangan Chanyepl yang dengan jahatnya mencubit kedua pipinya hingga memerah. Ia melemparkan tatapan sebalnya untuk Chanyeol. "Kenapa mencubitku?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas sekali. "Ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol bertanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan tidak penting Luhan tadi.

Luhan mengerjapkan kedua irisnya beberapa kali. "Ada apa denganku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jarinya. "Aku baik-baik saja." Lanjutnya kemudian dengan nada ceria.

Kelewat ceria jika menurut pandangan Chanyeol. Dan itu bukti bahwa rusa manis _nya_ tidak baik-baik saja. Tolong diingat, rusa manis _nya_.

"Ingin bercerita?"

Dan setelahnya, wajah Luhan menjadi tertekuk sebal. Sebal karena ia tidak pernah bisa membohongi Chanyeol. Dan juga sebal kenapa dirinya tidak pandai menutupi apapun dari Chanyeol. Entah bagaimana caranya, Chanyeol selalu akan langsung tahu jika ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Luhan merebahkan dahinya di atas meja, tidak berniat membalas ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Sejujurnya ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

Menurutnya ia kesal ketika tadi pagi Sehun yang dengan seenak jidatnya datang berkunjung pagi-pagi ke rumahnya. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, ia lebih kesal ketika melihat Sehun dicium oleh seorang gadis di lorong sekolah tadi.

Ia merasa sesuatu dalam dirinya tidak menyukai itu. Ia benci ketika bibir tipis milik Sehun dikecup oleh orang lain selain dirinya.

Tunggu!

Jangan katakan bahwa dirinya...

"Tidak. Tidak." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya ribut. Menampik keras pemikiran tidak jelas yang melintas di kepalanya.

Ia membenturkan dahinya dengan pelan ke atas meja. Merasa pusing sendiri dengan apa yang ia pikirkan tadi. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol yang terus memperhatikan Luhan hanya mampu menatap dengan bingung ke arah Luhan yang masih sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya.

"Lu, _baby_ Lu,"

Bibir Chanyeol membentuk sebuah senyuman puas ketika melihat Luhan yang mengangkat kepala lalu menatap ke arahnya. Meski ia tahu Luhan tengah menatapnya dengan jengkel. Jengkel karena panggilan yang Chanyeol ucapkan untuk rusa manis itu tadi.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Aku bukan bayi!" Mata Luhan memicing setelah mengucapkan ketidaksukaannya.

Chanyeol menyandarkan wajahnya pada salah satu tangannya yang bertumpu di atas meja. Sedang mata bulatnya menatap tepat ke arah bola kembar Luhan. "Bagiku, kau masihlah adik bayiku yang menggemaskan," Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ya!" Luhan memekik sebal dengan tertahan, karena ia tidak ingin menarik perhatian siswa dan siswi lainnya.

Kekehan kecil meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol melihat wajah tertekuk Luhan yang malah membuatnya tampak semakin menggemaskan.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya lalu mengusak gemas helaian lembut itu. Lalu membawa tubuh mungil Luhan masuk ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Chanyeol menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala Luhan, sedang sang empu tidak menolak sama sekali, _malah_ Luhan terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

Jika saja tidak ada suara dehaman seseorang, mungkin saja Luhan dan Chanyeol akan terus saling berpelukan hingga entah sampai kapan itu.

Luhan memicingkan matanya menatap ke arah Sehun yang berdiri menjulang tepat di sampingnya.

"Apa?" Luhan bertanya dengan ketus ketika mendapati Sehun yang terus menatapinya.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu terus menatap ke arah Luhan dengan ekspresi datar. Bahkan kelewat datar.

Setelahnya, semua berlangsung dengan cepat. Ketika tubuh Luhan ditarik lalu diikuti dengan tangan kekar Sehun yang melingkari pinggang ramping Luhan. Dilanjutkan dengan bertemunya kedua belah bibir milik Sehun dan Luhan.

Dari berbagai sudut kelas, terdengar suara nafas tertahan serta pekikkan terkejut. Jangan lupakan wajah _shock_ seluruh siswa dan siswi. Seakan tidak perduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Sehun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir manis milik Luhan.

Kedua iris tajamnya menatap lembut ke arah iris bening Luhan yang tengah membulat lucu. Detik berikutnya, Sehun merasakan dorongan-dorongan cukup keras di dadanya. Siapa lagi yang akan melakukannya jika bukan Luhan?

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu mendorong dada Sehun, berniat melepaskan pagutan Sehun pada bibirnya. Rasa-rasanya, Luhan ingin mengubur Sehun hidup-hidup karena sudah dengan kurang ajarnya telah mencium dirinya di sekolah bahkan disaksikan oleh para siswa dan siswi di kelasnya.

Luhan mengerang jengkel dalam hati disaat merasa usahanya sia-sia saja. Namun sebuah ide terlintas di dalam kepalanya ketika merasakan lidah Sehun yang mengetuk bibirnya.

Luhan membuka kedua belah bibirnya, membiarkan lidah milik Sehun memasuki mulutnya. Kemudian dengan cukup keras Luhan mengigit lidah Sehun, membuat pertemuan bibir keduanya terlepas.

"Arghh.." Sehun mengerang seraya menatap Luhan tajam.

Sial. Lidahnya sakit sekali.

Luhan dan sikap barbarnya.

"Rasakan!" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berlari keluar darisana.

Selain karena merasa jengkel dengan Sehun, ia juga tidak tahan terus diperhatikan oleh teman sekelasnya. Luhan berlari dengan cepat, membawa langkahnya menuju atap sekolah.

#

Baekhyun berjalan dengan perlahan. Berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak ada satupun buku di tangannya yang terjatuh dan membuatnya repot karena harus membereskannya.

Bibirnya sesekali merutuk dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh wali kelasnya. Membawa tiga puluh buku tidaklah mudah. Dan yang menyebalkannya, kenapa pula harus dirinya yang ditugaskan untuk membawanya ke ruang guru?

"Astaga." pekik Baekhyun kala merasakan seseorang menabraknya. Seluruh buku yang ia bawa jatuh berhamburan ke atas lantai.

Mata sipitnya beralih ke arah seseorang yang baru saja menabraknya dan kini tengah membantunya mengumpulkan buku di atas lantai. "Ap—Luhan _hyung_?"

Luhan yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera mendongak. Menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya.

"Baek?" Kedua iris Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali. "Ah, maafkan aku. Tadi aku tidak memperhatikan langkahku." lanjutnya seraya membereskan kembali buku yang berserakan.

Baekhyun tidak membalas, ia memilih untuk ikut membantu Luhan. Terjadi keheningan antara keduanya. Meski keduanya adalah sepupu, tapi mereka tidaklah terlalu dekat. Hanya dekat seperti teman dan sepupu biasa.

"Kudengar kau adalah kekasih Sehun," suara Baekhyun yang pertama kali memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.

Pergerakan Luhan terhenti. Iris rusanya menatap ke arah Baekhyun. "Tidak. Dia saja yang mengaku-ngaku." Luhan merengut tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun terkekeh. Tidak menyangka akan melihat sepupunya ini merengut. "Kau yakin?"

Kepala Luhan mengangguk dengan cepat dan berulang kali.

"Aku yakin,"

"Tapi kulihat, Sehun tampak menyukaimu dan kau juga mulai memiliki rasa untuknya."

Luhan menatap tak percaya ke arah Baekhyun. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka sebagai bentuk ketidakpercayaannya terhadap ucapan Baekhyun yang menurutnya aneh.

"Kau bercanda. Itu tidak mungkin."

Baekhyun terkekeh untuk kedua kalinya. "Katakan itu pada seseorang yang merasa jengkel ketika melihat Sehun dicium oleh gadis lain."

"Aku tidak!"

Kekehan pelan Baekhyun berubah menjadi tawa cukup keras ketika mendapati wajah kesal Luhan dan jawaban Luhan yang jelas-jelas tidak sinkron dengan ekspresi yang tadi pagi Baekhyun lihat. Baekhyun tidaklah bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui perasaan Luhan untuk Sehun maupun sebaliknya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kau."

Uh. Wajah Luhan memanas. Luhan yakin warna merah muda mulai merambati wajahnya karena jawaban yang Baekhyun lontarkan. Luhan tidak pernah tahu jika Baekhyun senang menggoda orang lain. Salahkan keduanya yang tidak pernah dekat dan hanya sesekali berbicara sehingga Luhan tidak benar-benar tahu bagaimana sikap Baekhyun.

Keduanya berdiri bersamaan saat seluruh buku telah terkumpul. Luhan memegang setengah dari buku yang tadi dibawa oleh Baekhyun. "Aku akan membantumu,"

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Tidak. Kau kembali ke kelas. Ini masih jam pelajaran jika kau lupa, Luhan _hyung_."

Luhan memicingkan matanya. Menatap sebal ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang dalam mode seorang ketua kedisiplinan.

"Ayolah, Baek~ Aku sedang tidak mau belajar dan bertemu dengan Oh sialan itu." Ucap Luhan memohon.

"Oh sialan? Maksudmu Oh Sehun kekasihmu?" Baekhyun mengabaikan permohonan Luhan. Ia lebih tertarik ketika mendengar kata 'Oh sialan' yang disebutkan oleh Luhan. Meski ia mengetahui siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh sepupunya itu.

Luhan menekuk wajahnya. Dia memilih untuk berjalan melewati Baekhyun dengan buku di tangannya. Biar saja Baekhyun akan memarahinya, salahnya sendiri yang terus menggoda Luhan.

"Ya! Luhan _hyung_!" Baekhyun memekik tertahan ketika melihat Luhan meninggalkannya. Ia ingat bahwa jam pelajaran masihlah berlangsung jadi hal yang tidak mungkin jika ia berteriak-teriak. Apalagi ia adalah ketua kedisiplinan di sekolahnya.

Baekhyun melangkah dengan cepat hingga ia mampu mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Luhan. "Apa?" Luhan bertanya dengan ketus. "Jika kau memaksaku untuk kembali ke kelas. Maka jawabanku adalah tidak."

Helaan nafas Baekhyun hembuskan dengan perlahan. Ternyata apa yang sering dikatakan orangtua Luhan saat bertamu ke rumahnya tentang sikap Luhan yang masih kekanakan dan keras kepala adalah benar. "Baik-baik. Lakukan yang kau inginkan, _hyung_."

Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tertawa senang layaknya anak kecil. Kedua irisnya berkilat-kilat senang. Luhan pun tanpa permisi segera mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di belah pipi kanan Baekhyun. "Terima kasih, Baekkie~"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti dengan kedua iris sipitnya yang menatap terkejut ke arah Luhan yang kini telah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau mengecup pipiku?"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Tidak boleh? Aku 'kan sepupumu."

"Tentu saja tidak boleh. Wajahku hanya boleh dikecup oleh Jongin."

Dahi Luhan sedikit mengernyit, seakan tengah mengingat sesuatu. Bibirnya membentuk huruf o kecil ketika telah mengingatnya. "Jongin? Maksudmu pemuda berkulit hitam yang waktu itu bersamamu?"

Iris Baekhyun membulat tak terima. Apa-apaan itu? Kekasihnya tidak hitam. Hanya saja Jongin tidak seputih orang-orang di Korea pada umumnya. Kurang ajar sekali Luhan karena mengatai kekasihnya hitam.

Tanpa menanggapi ucapan Luhan, Baekhyun terus berjalan, meninggalkan sosok Luhan yang tengah menatap bingung ke arah punggungnya.

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" gumam Luhan sebelum mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halooooooo~~~ Masih ada yang inget ff ini? Wkwk. Jujur aja, saya udah lupa sama alur ff ini. Bahkan saya harus baca ulang lagi sebelum ngelanjutinnya :v. Saya harap chapter ini kaga aneh dan masih dapet** _ **feel**_ **nya. Maaf banget buat keterlambatan updatenyaa :'v . Soalnya saya baru dapet mood ketik. Diusahakan chap selanjutnya diupdate dalam dua minggu. Tapi gak janji loh yaaa.. /slapped/. Buat permintaan maaf, saya ada publish ficlet yaaa~~**

 **Buat yang login, reviewnya udah dibales lewat PM. Ini balesan review buat yang gak login,**

 **ParkNada : dilanjutt~~ Maaf kelamaan :** **"** **. Thanks for review~~**

 **RusAngin : Lama bgt :** **'** **v . Saya sendiri smpe lupa alur :** **'** **v /slapped. Lahhh, kok km yg marah? Kkk~ Thanks for review~~**

 **Guest : Ini dilanjut yaaaa. Maaf kelamaan :" . Eh? Tp disini ChanLu cmn side pair doang :** **'** **v . Thanks for review~~**

 **Okaylahhh,, buat yang udah baca, berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejak? :3**

 **16/10/09 –hundeer.**


	6. Perihal updatean new chapter

Ehm...

Haloo semuanya~

Saya balik lagi walau bukan buat _update_ _next_ chap. Saya cuma mau kasih sedikit pemberitahuan kalo semua fanfic _chaptered_ yang masih _ongoing_ bakal dihiatus in dulu sampe bulan april.

Alasannya?

 _Well_ , saya sekarang kelas 12, dan mulai bulan ini sampai april saya _nonstop_ ujian terus.

Setelah ujian, saya janji bakal usahakan update seminggu atau dua minggu sekali.

Tolong maklumi, okay?

Dan, sorry kalo selama ini saya updatenya selalu ngaret. Dan **BIG** **THANKS** buat kalian yang selama ini udah mau baca, review, fav dan follow fanfic saya.

Lopelope deh buat kalian * /heh.

Then, see you on april :3~~


End file.
